<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поющий Астронавт by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564263">Поющий Астронавт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Outer Space, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте: черный космос, крохотный спутник на орбите Сатурна. Заложник среди каменных глыб – молодой астронавт. Воздуха в заплечном баллоне осталось совсем немного.<br/>Астронавт запрокидывает лицо к черному небу, усеянному крупными белыми звездами.<br/>Облизывает пересохшие губы.<br/>И начинает петь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание 1. В тексте использованы строки песен «Twinkle, twinkle little star» (старая английская колыбельная) и «Dido’s lament» (ария из оперы «Дидона и Эней»), а также «Скрюченная песенка» из сборника «Рифмы Матушки Гусыни».<br/>Примечание 2. В конце текста более подробно об используемых произведениях.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>2 мая 2098 года развернулась трагедия, за которой наблюдала вся страна.<br/><br/>Английский астронавт, погребенный заживо на спутнике Сатурна Дионе, теперь известен всему миру как Поющий Астронавт. Умирая, он напевал слова старинной арии «Плач Дидоны».<br/><br/>В 17 часов 48 минут по земному времени его дыхание остановилось.</em><br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>«Здесь как будто сердце бьется».<br/><br/>Лицо, сдавленное шлемом, кажется опухшим. Глаза – невероятно яркие.<br/><br/>Лживые глаза.<br/><br/>Северус Снейп отворачивается от экрана. Он стучит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, потом по своим коленям, затем прекращает нервные движения, сжав кулаки.<br/><br/>Экраны повсюду.<br/><br/>На всех каналах. Во всех новостях. Круглосуточное вещание.<br/><br/><em>Спешите видеть: медленная и мучительная смерть астронавта. Не переключайте канал.</em><br/><br/>– Снейп, – говорит генерал Хмури, застыв у двери. Северус поднимается с кресла, идет вслед за генералом мимо экранов. На экранах Поющий Астронавт бормочет:<br/><br/>«Толчок изнутри… откуда-то из центра спутника. Это будто сердце бьется».<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>– Обвал произошел около сорока двух часов назад.<br/><br/>– Спасательный крейсер выслали?<br/><br/>Хмури жует собственные губы, его лицо, сухое и морщинистое, бесстрастно. Снейп застывшим взглядом глядит на экран за плечом Хмури, где Поющий Астронавт беззвучно шевелит губами.<br/><br/>– Скорее всего, стенки кратера обвалились из-за того самого толчка, – нарушает тишину Хмури.<br/><br/>– Думаете, он действительно был?<br/><br/>Хмури шагает по комнате, он хромает, но предпочитает не садиться. Снейп сидит в низком кресле, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от экрана. Слишком тихо. Звук отключен. Губы Поющего Астронавта шевелятся впустую.<br/><br/>– Мы не можем такого исключать, – когда Хмури наконец отвечает, Северус уже забывает собственный вопрос. – Это и есть тот «непредвиденный фактор», который был обозначен в контракте.<br/><br/>– Вы будете высылать подмогу? – спрашивает Северус прямо. Хмури вздыхает, закладывает руки за спину и смотрит на экран. Он словно экрану и говорит:<br/><br/>– Мальчик знает такие вещи… такие вещи, о которых нельзя говорить в эфире. Мы не можем отключить встроенную в шлем камеру, как не можем наладить двустороннюю связь. Нам остается только смотреть и ждать, когда он выдаст стратегически важную информацию.<br/><br/>Северус сжимает зубы. Он знает, что его слова будут приговором для Поющего Астронавта. Но смолчать он не может. Не имеет права.<br/><br/>– Он не расскажет. Ничего не расскажет.<br/><br/>Хмури кивает. После паузы длиной в вечность признается:<br/><br/>– Вряд ли мы уже успеем ему помочь.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>Заточение Поющего Астронавта в ледяном плене продолжалось шесть суток. На протяжении этого времени он, по всей вероятности, страдал слуховыми и зрительными галлюцинациями, а также проявлял симптомы спутанного сознания.<br/><br/>Пищевые и водные ресурсы закончились на третьи сутки, запас кислорода закончился на шестые сутки. Встроенная в шлем камера работала еще многие годы.<br/></em><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Их было двое. Два претендента. Трое, вообще-то, но третий был на замену – только если что-то случится с первыми двумя.<br/><br/>Северус тщательно изучил личные дела каждого. Для него проект «Дион-А» был делом если не всей жизни, то долгих, мучительно долгих лет.<br/><br/>Его искуплением.<br/><br/>Невилл Лонгботтом подходил по всем параметрам, но в его семье были психические заболевания. А жаль. Такой послушный, выносливый парень.<br/><br/>Гарри Поттер был сиротой, и это был несомненный плюс. Чем меньше близких остается на Земле, тем легче от земли отрывается крейсер; Северус знал об этом по собственному опыту. Проблемы возникли на собеседовании с психологом. Характер Поттера – вот что могло стать помехой в идеальной, тщательно отшлифованной операции.<br/><br/>Драко Малфой был одним из спонсоров проекта «Дион-А». Обладал крепким здоровьем, как физическим, так и психическим. Показывал хорошие результаты на тренажерах, разве что на центрифуге подкачал. Но это исправимо, исправимо.<br/><br/>Северус хотел работать с Драко. Но у него был один недостаток, пожалуй даже более существенный, чем у остальных.<br/><br/>Драко не был сиротой, и его родители не были заперты в клинике для умалишенных. У Драко Малфоя был отец.<br/><br/>Лучше бы не было, считал Северус.<br/><br/>– Не допусти этого. – Люциус Малфой ждал Северуса в кабинете. Северус метнулся закрыть жалюзи скорее по наитию: не было объективных причин скрывать его посещение. Люциус не мог опорочить репутацию Северуса, ведь он вышел сухим из воды.<br/><br/>Конечно же, вышел.<br/><br/>– Убирайся, – сказал Северус. Противореча себе, он повернул замок в двери. Сердце билось слишком часто, слишком быстро, и Северус проделал нехитрое дыхательное упражнение, чтобы успокоиться. «Вдох. Выдох. Очисти сознание». Северус привык обращаться к себе в повелительном наклонении. Это всегда срабатывало.<br/><br/>– Не предложишь мне присесть?<br/><br/>– Ты уже сидишь.<br/><br/>Люциус улыбнулся.<br/><br/>– Да, но это не должно тебе мешать проявлять свои очаровательные манеры… Северус.<br/><br/>Фраза была до боли знакомой, и Северус криво ухмыльнулся. Странно видеть перед собой человека, который обрушил твой мир. Странно видеть его таким приветливым и… обычным.<br/><br/>Люциус не изменился. Все тот же взгляд, все та же осанка, все то же «Северус» в конце фразы. Отрывисто, отдельно от сказанного. Будто Люциус сам себе напоминает имя собеседника, опасаясь забыть.<br/><br/>О да, это было бы неприятно. Такой дурной тон.<br/><br/>– Чего ты хочешь?<br/><br/>– Чаю, быть может? Где твоя секретарша?<br/><br/>– У меня нет секретарши, – сквозь зубы. Люциус покачал головой.<br/><br/>– Надо же, как тебя это расстраивает.<br/><br/>– Малфой, я не желаю тебя видеть здесь. Мне достаточно позвать охранников, чтобы тебя вытолкали взашей. Подумай, хочешь ли ты пройти через это.<br/><br/>Люциус пристально поглядел на Северуса, будто изучая, насколько изменилось его лицо за эти годы. «Должно быть, удивлен, как быстро я постарел», – отстраненно подумал Северус. Он и сам был этим озадачен. Но еще сильнее он поражался, что выжил.<br/><br/>– Хорошо. Я не ссориться пришел, Северус. Я надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.<br/><br/>Северус хмыкнул, выражая свое отношение к этой наивной надежде. Люциус продолжил мягким, тихим голосом:<br/><br/>– Драко, мой сын, – один из претендентов. Уверен, ты и сам об этом знаешь. Я выяснил, ты руководишь проектом. Значит, решающий голос за тобой. Северус… не допусти этого. Не позволяй Драко лететь.<br/><br/>– Почему? Разве это не честь для вашего рода? – насмешливо уточнил Северус. Ему нравилось, как мгновенная судорога искажает красивые черты лица собеседника, когда удается задеть его за живое. – Драко подходит по всем характеристикам. У него хорошие шансы.<br/><br/>– Черт возьми, Снейп! Он еще ребенок. Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал за государство.<br/><br/>– Ты никогда не отличался патриотизмом. Не думаешь, что Драко исправляет твои ошибки?<br/><br/>И снова попадание в цель. Видеть боль в глазах Люциуса было так сладко, так правильно.<br/><br/>– Драко не полетит. Я категорически против этого.<br/><br/>– Он совершеннолетний. Он может сам решать.<br/><br/>– Вот поэтому я и здесь, унижаюсь перед тобой.<br/><br/>– О-о, ты еще не унижаешься, – прошептал Северус еле слышно. – Поверь мне, Люциус, ты не слышал про настоящие унижения.<br/><br/>Люциус вскочил с кресла и шагнул к Северусу, тот мгновенно качнулся навстречу, и несколько секунд они стояли нос к носу, напряженные, вцепившиеся друг в друга взглядами. Затем Люциус отступил, совсем крохотный шаг назад, едва заметный, но это было поражением.<br/><br/>– Я могу оплатить больше половины расходов, если потребуется. У меня куда больше денег, чем у Драко.<br/><br/>– Это жалкая попытка, ты и сам понимаешь.<br/><br/>– Ты просто не задумался над этим хорошенько. Следующий проект, Северус. Подумай – ведь ты захочешь продолжать работу, я знаю тебя, твои амбиции… Северус, если с этим случится какая-то накладка…<br/><br/>– Накладки. Не. Будет, – процедил Северус, мгновенно холодея. Слова Люциуса казались мрачным пророчеством, и только чувство собственного достоинства помешало ему суеверно постучать по дереву. – Накладок не будет. Я сам занимаюсь проектом, а значит все пройдет идеально. Тебе же лучше уйти. Ты не купишь меня, не запугаешь, и лесть не сработает. Во второй раз – не сработает.<br/><br/>Выдержав паузу, Северус проговорил:<br/><br/>– Не думай, что я глуп. Я знаю, что это был ты. Из-за тебя меня клеймили как предателя. Из-за тебя. Мне не нужны эти деньги. Я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от меня и от проекта, не вздумай «выяснять» что-либо еще, если не хочешь, чтобы я бросил все свои силы на восстановление справедливости. Ты ведь знаешь, я мог бы ее добиться. Мог бы.<br/><br/>Это был блеф. Северус уже столкнулся лицом к лицу с сокрушительным, опустошающим бессилием. Как страшно это – когда тебе не верят. Что бы ты ни говорил, что бы ты ни делал – это бессмысленно, пусто, не имеет никакого значения. Потому что тебе просто не верят.<br/><br/>Много лет назад они были партнерами. В постели и в научных изысках. Северус не верил Люциусу, он вообще никому не верил, но все же никак не мог предположить, что Люциус передаст планы и формулы, созданные Северусом, ЛОРДу и НАГИНИ. Либеральное Объединение Российских Держав и Национальный Альянс Германии, Италии, Норвегии, Испании были врагами Альбиона. Северуса судили за шпионаж; были допросы, были годы тюремного заключения, было отчаянье, настолько глубокое, что из его пучин, как из колодца, в любое время дня были видны звезды.<br/><br/>Звезды. Космос. То, чем жил Северус. То, ради чего он жил. Теперь у него был шанс реабилитироваться, и он не собирался его упускать.<br/><br/>На спутнике Сатурна Дионе уже было две высадки: астронавт ЛОРДа и астронавт Альбиона. И первый, и второй искали дионий.<br/><br/>«Совершенное оружие… – говорил Северус, шагая мимо строя претендентов. – Идеальное оружие. С его помощью мы будем способны… – Северус позволил себе короткую усмешку, глядя на гладкие молодые лица без отпечатка интеллекта, – творить магию».<br/><br/>Это была его напутственная речь. Он предпочитал не общаться с людьми без лишней на то необходимости – наблюдать с помощью камер, выяснять самые незначительные детали биографии, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. В редких случаях, когда Северус снисходил до личного общения, он напутствовал претендентов ласковым: «Если хотя бы кто-нибудь из вас сподобится пройти эти тесты, я лично буду невероятно удивлен».<br/><br/>Мальчишек обрабатывал Хмури. У него это хорошо получалось. Все эти его речи о затянувшейся холодной войне, о тирании, о будущих поколениях. Все эти его байки о спасении мира.<br/><br/>«Мальчик мой, – говорил он зеленоглазому Гарри Поттеру. – Ты избранный. Ты спасешь нас всех».<br/><br/>Северус глядел на доверчивое лицо Поттера и ухмылялся.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>Поющий Астронавт смотрел в камеру. Поющий Астронавт смотрел прямо вам в душу.<br/><br/>Четыре часа восемнадцать минут по земному времени, третьи сутки заточения.<br/><br/>Поющий космонавт облизнул пересохшие губы и запел ломким голосом:<br/><br/>«Twinkle, twinkle, little star<br/>How I wonder what you are…<br/>Up above the world so high,<br/>Like a diamond in the sky…»<br/></em><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>В конце концов Северус уступил. К нему пришла Нарцисса – к нему домой! – и умоляла едва не на коленях. Он хотел унижения? Малфой послал унижаться жену. Она с задачей справилась.<br/><br/>Она плакала, и хватала Северуса за руку, и напоминала о старой дружбе. Она ни словом не обмолвилась о том грязном, стыдном, что было между Северусом и Люциусом. То ли была умной женщиной, то ли действительно не догадывалась. Но Северус, ждущий слова-пощечины, взгляда-пощечины, в конечном итоге уступил именно в благодарность за ее молчание.<br/><br/>Нарцисса попросила дать клятву. Будто древние времена какие, в самом деле.<br/><br/>Северус поклялся, что Драко не полетит.<br/><br/>Спустя полтора года после того разговора, глядя, как Поющий Астронавт повторяет жестяным голосом: «Индикатор кислорода на два и девять, индикатор кислорода на два и девять», Северус задавался вопросом: догадывалась ли она? Могла ли догадываться? Чувствовала, чем кончится этот полет, благодаря женской интуиции или материнскому инстинкту?<br/><br/>Гарри рассказал, что его мать умерла, защищая его.<br/><br/>Северус думал, что она сделала это слишком рано.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>– Какого черта ты творишь! Твою мать!<br/><br/>Хмури кажется еще более безобразным, когда кричит. Его инфракрасный глаз грозит выскочить из глазницы и покатиться по полу. Северус ни разу не видел, чтобы такое случилось, но представляет это себе даже слишком отчетливо.<br/><br/>– Могу я узнать причину вашего вмешательства, генерал?<br/><br/>– Ты – причина, хрен носатый!<br/><br/>Несдержанность Хмури – притча во языцех. Отчего-то это не стало его слабостью, скорее наоборот. Поводом для симпатии. Пожалуй, такому уродливому, старому, сухому существу действительно нужен повод. В нем легче увидеть человека, когда он вот так орет и брызжет слюной. Северусу это отвратительно; он никогда не переходит границ, не нарушает субординацию. Он не нуждается ни в чьей симпатии. Ему хватило бы уважения.<br/><br/>– Я координатор этого проекта, его руководитель. Согласно уставу, я несу ответственность за…<br/><br/>– Согласно уставу, непредвиденный фактор природного происхождения не может требовать вмешательства Земного руководства!<br/><br/>– Там мой экипаж, генерал Хмури.<br/><br/>– Твою мать, ты тупой, Снейп? Сказано тебе: никаких последствий, никакой ответственности! Это сопровождающий риск. Ты знал, что такое может случиться. Умей принимать поражение!<br/><br/>Хмури кашляет, со злостью бьет по обшивке крейсера. Северус стоит очень прямо. Его карманный экран показывает Поющего Астронавта, закрывшего глаза.<br/><br/>– Тебе нельзя лететь. Ты нужен здесь. Это твой проект, доведи его до конца.<br/><br/>– Именно это я и хочу сделать.<br/><br/>– Тебе нельзя лететь, – повторяет Хмури.<br/><br/>– Я подхожу по состоянию здоровья. Я все еще прохожу по возрасту. У меня есть опыт – я летал, Хмури, я справлюсь. Я вытащу его. Я даже наскребу тебе чертов дионий, я вытащу нас всех из задницы.<br/><br/>Как Северус и полагал, говорить с Хмури следует на его языке. Он вытирает губы ладонью, глядит на экран, затем, с внезапной жалостью, на Снейпа.<br/><br/>– Я делаю это ради Альбиона, – быстро произносит Северус. – Я делаю это ради себя. Не могу допустить провала, Хмури. Я работал над этим много лет, ты же знаешь.<br/><br/>Северус слышит, насколько неубедительно звучат его собственные слова.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт на экране открывает глаза. Он говорит, выталкивая слова между плотно сжатых губ:<br/><br/>«И тот случай, с письмом. Теперь мне незачем врать, сам понимаешь. Так вот: я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Я не сказал тогда, потому что знал: без толку».<br/><br/>– Ты уже не успеешь, – говорит Хмури. Смотрит на Северуса в упор, Хмури и такие, как он, не уважают личное пространство. Всегда стоят слишком близко, глядят слишком прямо. Всегда говорят неприятную правду. – Оба умрете, из-за глупых сантиментов. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда в дело вмешивается личное – уж ты-то должен был выучить этот урок, Снейп.<br/><br/>Северус до сих пор не знает, поверил ли ему Хмури тогда или нет. Все допросы кончались одинаково: Северуса уносили, а Хмури долго, надсадно кашлял. Даже теперь, работая вместе, Северус не решается спросить: висит ли на нем до сих пор клеймо предателя или он наконец прощен.<br/><br/>– Ничего личного, говорю же, – произносит Северус ровно. – Никаких сантиментов.<br/><br/>«Я не стал тогда оправдываться», – говорит Поющий Астронавт.<br/><br/>– Ну да, ну да, – хмыкает Хмури, скривившись.<br/><br/>«Струсил, наверное», – говорит Поющий Астронавт.<br/><br/>– Вылет сегодня ночью, – сообщает Северус в спину Хмури.<br/><br/>«Страшно, когда тебе не верят», – говорит Поющий Астронавт.<br/><br/>Северус кладет руку на грудь, туда, где, поверх сердца, мелькает карманный экран.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><em><br/>Третьи сутки не прекращалась трансляция из внутренних камер шлема астронавта, застрявшего в завале в одном из кратеров Дионы.<br/><br/>«Спутник этот состоит преимущественно изо льда и каменных пород», - сообщила девушка в темно-синем строгом костюме, ее лицо занимало одну восьмую экрана, крохотный квадрат в углу, лицо Поющего Астронавта было показано крупно, на весь экран. Его глаза казались необычайно яркими.<br/><br/>В ловушке камня и льда, льда и камня Поющий Астронавт исполнял детскую песенку снова и снова.<br/><br/>Спешите видеть, только у нас. Не переключайте канал!<br/><br/>«When the blazing sun is gone,<br/>When he nothing shines upon,<br/>Then you show your little light,<br/>Twinkle, twinkle, all the night».</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда до взлета оставалось семь месяцев, Северус начал лично заниматься с основным претендентом – Гарри Поттером. Как бы ни хотел Северус поручить эту работу кому-то другому, он слишком доверял выражению: «Хочешь, чтобы все было идеально, – сделай это сам».<br/><br/>Северус очень хотел. Чтобы все было идеально.<br/><br/>Гарри Поттер не произвел на него особого впечатления. Его спортивная подготовка была определенно плюсом, но в остальном он был полный ноль. Особенно это касалось теоретических основ. Северус пришел в ужас, когда ознакомился с результатами тестов. Он сам стал заниматься с Гарри, и нельзя сказать, что был терпеливым учителем.<br/><br/>– Отличительные признаки диония.<br/><br/>– Кристалловидный, низкая температура…<br/><br/>– Точнее, Поттер!<br/><br/>– Минус триста двадцать два по Фаренгейту.<br/><br/>– Триста двадцать шесть!<br/><br/>– Триста двадцать шесть, – покорно повторял Поттер, уткнувшись носом в тетрадь. Снейп стоял рядом с партой, скрестив на груди руки. Глядел сверху вниз на безобразие, именующееся прической: волосы Поттера торчали во все стороны, словно иллюстрируя понятие «хаос».<br/><br/>– Еще?<br/><br/>– Э-эм… это все.<br/><br/>– Кем был открыт спутник?<br/><br/>– Какой именно, сэр?<br/><br/>– Диона, Поттер! Не увиливайте от ответа, это бесполезно.<br/><br/>– Я не знаю, сэр, – тихо.<br/><br/>– Какую функцию нельзя задавать Интеллектуальной Системе крейсера, находясь на орбите планеты?<br/><br/>– Я не знаю, сэр.<br/><br/>– Какова атмосфера на Дионе?<br/><br/>– Отсутствует.<br/><br/>– Неверно, Поттер. У Дионы есть атмосфера, ее плотность составляет один ион на одиннадцать кубических сантиметров. Находясь на орбите, нельзя задавать максимальное ускорение, Диона была открыта Джованни Кассини и названа позднее Гершелем в честь сестры Кроноса, титана, в греческой мифологии его зовут Сатурном, а главной отличительной особенностью диония является цвет. Цвет, Поттер. Ярко-зеленый, как ваши глаза.<br/><br/>Выпалив это на одном выдохе, Снейп разворачивался и стремительно шагал к виртуальной доске, чтобы набрать перечень литературы.<br/><br/>– Лучше для вас, чтобы к следующему уроку вы не просто прочитали эти книги, но еще и что-нибудь запомнили из них.<br/><br/>Поттер глядел с ненавистью. Снейп едва справлялся с желанием ударить тупицу.<br/><br/>Составляя отчеты, Северус указывал, что Поттер по-прежнему является достойным возложенной на него миссии.<br/><br/>«Ты спасешь мир, мой мальчик», – циничные слова Хмури. Дионий, идеальное оружие, так необходимое Альбиону.<br/><br/>«Ты спасешь мир, мой мальчик».<br/><br/>Или разрушишь его.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Когда оставалось шесть месяцев до взлета, занятия пришлось проводить реже. Гарри не вылезал из тренировочного зала, совершенствуя свои знания в космомеханике. Северус в эти уроки не вмешивался, у него своих дел было по горло. Он вообще не приезжал на космическую базу в эти дни, предпочитая работать в тишине своего кабинета в Научном Центре. Время от времени справлялся об успехах претендента. Тренер сообщал, что Гарри показывает изумительные результаты во время тренировочного управления.<br/><br/>Из зала полетов Гарри отправлялся на тренажеры. Однажды, когда Северус приехал на базу переговорить с Хмури, он увидел Гарри, сползающего по стенке. Тренировочный костюм плотно облегал тело, щеки раскраснелись, волосы намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Взгляд у Гарри был мутным.<br/><br/>– Поттер, подъем. Вы перезанимались?<br/><br/>Гарри поднял голову, движения его были замедленными, рассредоточенными.<br/><br/>– Сэр, – коротко сказал он и зажал ладонью рот. Снейп подхватил Гарри под мышки и грубо поставил на ноги, а потом буквально доволок до ближайшего туалета. Пока Гарри содрогался над раковиной, Снейп тактично разглядывал кафельную стену, испещренную надписями и рисунками, в том числе карикатурами на «носатого хмыря». Что ж, тренировочный корпус, мальчишки – что с них взять. Снейпу не было дела до мелких пакостей, а к крупным он всегда был готов. Правильно повторял Хмури про постоянную бдительность – слушай Северус его раньше, не было бы в его жизни одиннадцати лет тюрьмы.<br/><br/>– Простите.<br/><br/>Снейп вздрогнул и обернулся. Гарри переминался возле раковины, до упора выкрутив кран. Лицо его было болезненно-бледным в тусклом квадрате зеркала. Только глаза горели еще ярче, чем всегда. И эти самые глаза неотрывно следили за лицом Снейпа в отражении.<br/><br/>– Вы включите это в отчет?<br/><br/>Гарри говорил спокойно, будто ему все равно. Только пальцы судорожно царапали гладкие края раковины.<br/><br/>– А мне следует? – выгнул бровь Северус. Гарри сжал губы. «Как же он меня ненавидит», – с оттенком удивления вдруг понял Северус. «И он, и все они, остальные. Я решаю их судьбу. Но ведь и моя судьба зависит от них, как они этого не понимают? Я стольким рискую, стольким… но как же он меня ненавидит». – Вы испытывали недомогание перед тем, как начать тренировку?<br/><br/>– Нет, сэр. Мне стало плохо в центрифуге. Но это было терпимо. Я закончил сеанс, отметился в журнале, вышел в коридор, и только тогда меня скрутило.<br/><br/>– Другие симптомы, помимо тошноты?<br/><br/>– Никаких, сэр.<br/><br/>Прямой взгляд. Поттер лгал, но откуда было знать Северусу.<br/><br/>Он должен был знать.<br/><br/>– Покажетесь доктору Помфри, пройдете обследование, форма 1, скажете: частным порядком. Справку мне на стол. Можете идти.<br/><br/>– Вы включите это в отчет, сэр?<br/><br/>– Вы плохо слышите? Идите, Поттер.<br/><br/>– Мистер Снейп, просто скажите…<br/><br/>– Еще немного, и я вынужден буду сделать вам предупреждение. Вы знаете, чем это грозит.<br/><br/>Поттер скрипнул зубами. Напряженный. Все тело – струна.<br/><br/>Развернулся и вышел, больше не удостоив Северуса ни взглядом.<br/><br/>Из переполненной раковины начала стекать вода.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>Как сообщают анонимные источники, Поющий Астронавт был отправлен на Диону с научно-исследовательской миссией. Он спустился на дно кратера, когда произошел мощный толчок. По словам самого Поющего Астронавта, «толчок шел из-под земли, словно из центра спутника. Это было словно бьющееся сердце». Толчок привел к обвалу стенок кратера, и уже спустя пару мгновений молодой астронавт оказался в смертельной ловушке! Погребенный подо льдом и камнями, он не в силах пошевелиться и может только говорить. Лишь неимоверная сила духа и стальная воля не позволяют ему поддаться панике!<br/><br/>Наш корреспондент выяснил, что Поющий Астронавт однажды уже оказался на краю гибели – во время Алой Ночи, когда были совершены теракты и нападения на сотни домов, где есть маленькие дети. Ужасная участь миновала его каким-то, иначе не выразиться, чудесным образом, но отняла самое дорогое, что есть на свете, – обоих его родителей…</em><br/><br/>«Анонимные источники, – думает Северус. – Черт их дери».<br/><br/><em>В настоящий момент…<br/></em><br/>«Не бывает конфиденциальности, не бывает статуса секретности в нашем мире, – думает Северус. – Только не когда эти тысячи продавших душу журналистов дерутся за возможность трансляции последних секунд его жизни».<br/><br/>Последних часов. Последних дней.<br/><br/>Северус смотрит не отрываясь.<br/><br/><em>…Цель исследования пока уточняется, оставайтесь с нами, и вы узнаете больше про судьбу Поющего Астронавта…</em><br/><br/>Женщина в крохотном квадрате в углу экрана изображает скорбь.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт шевелит губами, будто читает. Или вспоминает стихи.<br/><br/>«Сегодня у него закончится вода», – думает Северус.<br/><br/>Вылет ночью. Слишком много формальностей надо уладить, слишком много правил нарушить. Хмури не сдаст, он готов рискнуть ради диония, генералиссимус тоже закроет глаза – не ради диония, ради спасения репутации Альбиона. Славься, свобода слова. Славься, прямая трансляция. Славьтесь, цели, ради которых годятся любые средства. Массовой информации.<br/><br/>С высшими чинами проблем не возникнет.<br/><br/>Но есть еще доктор Помфри. И вот ее Северус боится больше всего. Боялся бы. Если бы помнил, как это делается.<br/><br/>Слишком много дел, слишком мало времени.<br/><br/>А Северус все глядит и глядит на экран, на Поющего Астронавта, пытающегося вспомнить хоть один стих.<br/><br/>«Индикатор кислорода – шесть и восемь», – говорит Поющий Астронавт.<br/><br/>Слишком мало времени.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Когда оставалось пять месяцев до взлета, вмешался Люпин.<br/><br/>Мерзкий тип.<br/><br/>– Северус, ты совсем его загонял, взгляни на мальчика, Северус, ему нужно давать передышку…<br/><br/>«Передышку». Кто же ее не дает? Поттер сам себя гоняет безо всякого напоминания.<br/><br/>«Взгляни на мальчика». Словно Северус делает что-то еще помимо того, как глядит, глядит, глядит на чертова Поттера.<br/><br/>«Мальчика»! Но он уже не мальчик. Не мальчик, и это видно все отчетливей. По прямому спокойному взгляду: он не прячет глаза, нет, он больше не робеет. Его лицо осунулось, стало взрослее, стало… более суровым, что ли. Кажется, космос меняет людей. Но и изнуряющие месяцы тренировок, учений, ожидания, они тоже меняют. Формируют. Сжигают дотла и возрождают из пепла, если искать метафору.<br/><br/>Не только лицо. Тело тоже. Поттер невысокий, но в космосе рост не играет роли. Зато у Поттера крепкий торс, сильные мышцы и, что немаловажно, хороший вестибулярный аппарат.<br/><br/>«Северус, Северус, Северус»…<br/><br/>Люпин прицепился и не отставал. Его суетливые движения, его мягкий тон, его панибратство… Северус. Если из уст Люциуса имя падало булыжником, камнем под ноги, то из уст Люпина имя Северуса выходило мягким, как и все в этом жалком человеке.<br/><br/>Северус был против кандидатуры Ремуса Люпина на роль куратора претендентов. Но, что бы там ни вообразил себе Люциус, Северус мог далеко не все. Например, для того, чтобы добиться увольнения Люпина, ему пришлось хорошенько постараться.<br/><br/>За что его все так любили? Тихий, сутулый, невзрачный. Он всегда был рад беседе, но не говорил ничего по существу. Даже спустя годы работы Северус не мог сказать, что же это за человек.<br/><br/>Темная лошадка.<br/><br/>Люпин хорошо сходился с людьми, это было указано в его профиле. Наверное, он был хорошим куратором. Претенденты за ним хвостом ходили, как только выпадала свободная минутка, Люпин утаскивал их поить чаем. Чай претендентам было нельзя, а Люпину можно, так что он пил, а они смотрели – и все оставались довольными. О чем они говорили там, за закрытыми дверями кураторского кабинета, что за беседы вели, Северус не знал. Но подозревал, что и его личность обсуждали тоже. Насмехались над ним, возможно. Ведь его люто ненавидели все претенденты, это подрастающее поколение, эти наглые юноши. Конечно, они жаловались куратору на «злобного Снейпа». И вряд ли Люпин вставал на его защиту.<br/><br/>Все это не волновало Северуса; он вообще старался игнорировать сам факт существования Люпина, пока тот не привязался к нему по поводу Гарри.<br/><br/>– Северус, нам нужно поговорить.<br/><br/>Как всегда, он схватил Северуса за локоть и держал, пока Северус выразительно не уставился на его руку. Тогда Люпин притворился смущенным, отступил, но продолжал настойчиво глядеть на Северуса. В кои-то веки он не улыбался, а хмурился. Выглядел тревожным и, если честно, больным.<br/><br/>– Гарри нужно сделать перерыв.<br/><br/>– Что? А на курорт его не свозить? Пять месяцев до вылета, Люпин.<br/><br/>– Он на пределе своих сил. Гарри и так уже опережает программу, он показал отличные результаты во время прошлого тренировочного полета, и на тестах…<br/><br/>– Можешь не рассказывать мне, я в курсе всех результатов претендента Поттера.<br/><br/>– Ну, значит, ты и сам все знаешь. Он справляется. Он справится, Северус.<br/><br/>– Справится, – не моргнув глазом, подтвердил Северус. – Если будет продолжать в том же темпе.<br/><br/>– Ты слышал термин «эмоциональное выгорание»? – зашел с другой стороны Люпин. Северус поморщился.<br/><br/>– Поттер общается с психологом раз в неделю. Тот ко мне не обращался, значит все в порядке.<br/><br/>– Не в порядке. Ты не видишь его…<br/><br/>– Только вчера было занятие.<br/><br/>– Да, ты видишься с ним, но ты не <em>видишь </em>его. Иначе ты бы давно заметил. Я много общаюсь с Гарри, можно сказать, мы подружились. И я тебе могу прямо сказать: еще неделя-другая и он сорвется. Не знаю, как это будет выражаться и какими будут последствия, но наверняка ничего хорошего. Нельзя допустить этого. Послушай, Северус, он плохо спит, он ничем не интересуется, кроме тренировок, он перестал улыбаться.<br/><br/>– Ох, ну, давай забьем панику. Претендент не улыбается. – Северус закатил глаза к потолку. Он пытался вспомнить, как Поттер выглядел на занятии. Отвечал он нормально – удалось что-то вбить в его тупую башку наконец-то. Но в остальном… Поттер прятал взгляд. Да, теперь Северус вспомнил. Он прятал взгляд и ни разу не огрызнулся.<br/><br/>– Я не прошу ничего особенного. Дай ему отдых. Неделю. Даже четырех дней хватит. Позволь ему только выехать с базы, это ведь невозможно – находиться в замкнутом пространстве столько времени.<br/><br/>– Ты знаешь, претендентам запрещено выходить из-под наблюдения. Отпустим мы его в город – он сразу наестся сладостей, или напьется, или сделает еще какую-нибудь глупость, - вяло возразил Северус. Теперь он и сам начал беспокоиться.<br/><br/>– Гарри – серьезный юноша. Он живет только ожиданием взлета. Это его мечта, это вся его жизнь. Он не станет рисковать мечтой ради сладостей или алкоголя. – Заметив, что Северус собирается снова что-то сказать, Люпин торопливо продолжил: – И потом, я буду его сопровождать. Так уж вышло, что у нас с Гарри есть общий знакомый. Я учился с ним в школе, и он – друг семьи Поттеров. То есть был их другом. До гибели…<br/><br/>– Избавь меня от подробностей. – Все это было в личном деле. – Ты хочешь, чтобы Поттер с ним встретился?<br/><br/>– Да. Он… веселый человек. Немного развеяться Гарри не повредит. А я прослежу, чтобы Гарри не нарушал режим. Обещаю тебе, он даже спать будет ложиться не позже десяти!<br/><br/>Северус вздохнул. Потер переносицу. В конце концов, Люпин, как куратор, мог добиться разрешения и через голову Северуса. То, что Люпин все же обратился к нему, говорило о его благоразумии. Возможно, пара дней никому не повредит.<br/><br/>Люпин широко улыбнулся, когда Северус кивнул. Сделал жест, будто хочет похлопать по плечу или обнять, но Северус отшатнулся. Улыбка Люпина если и померкла, то не исчезла.<br/><br/>– Да и вообще, у Гарри ведь должна быть своя жизнь вне проекта, – сказал он напоследок.<br/><br/>Северус был удивлен. Он много думал над этим, прокручивал эту фразу в голове так и эдак, когда вечером вернулся домой.<br/><br/>Должна? Правда? Но у Люпина нет своей жизни. Холост, ни друзей, ни сексуальных партнеров уже несколько лет. Выходные проводит на базе, развлекая разговорами претендентов. У него даже дома нет: заложил, а потом продал, когда был кризис. Люпин воевал на пограничных территориях, а теперь зализывает раны. База – безопасное и приятное место для таких, как он. Для тех, кто хочет делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.<br/><br/>Будто война не идет.<br/><br/>Да у кого сейчас вообще она есть, эта «своя жизнь»? Хмури давно уже стал элементом базы, как тренировочный зал или столовая. Даже генералиссимус, судя по слухам, всю жизнь одинок. «Альбион – моя семья». Это вполне в его духе.<br/><br/>«Своя жизнь». Непозволительная роскошь, когда у всех жизнь – общая. На благо ли, во вред ли – общая, многоразовая, дешевая, как пластиковый поднос в столовой или солдат в месиве боя.<br/><br/>Северус закрыл глаза, лежа в постели. В пустой спальне. В тесной квартире. В спящем доме.<br/><br/>«Гарри плохо спит».<br/><br/>Интересно, о чем он думает по ночам?<br/><br/>О Дионе, наверное. О круглом сером шарике в черной густоте космоса. О просторе. О звездах. Об одиночестве.<br/><br/>Северус закрывает глаза и видит звезды. Если надавить пальцами на веки, сильно, вот так, то они появляются. Проявляются из темноты, как на испорченном экране, сначала тусклые, мелкие, словно хлебные крошки. Но все ближе, все ярче. Ярко-зеленые. Веки болят, пальцы слишком холодные, всегда слишком холодные… А звезды все ближе, и кажется: падаешь к ним, падаешь в них, слепнешь…<br/><br/>Когда становится слишком больно, открываешь глаза.<br/><br/>Северус проделывал этот трюк множество раз. Только так он и мог путешествовать сквозь пространство – отправиться туда ему уже не позволят, не заслужил, нет доверия.<br/><br/>Северус скрипел зубами всякий раз, когда мысли возвращались к этому. А они возвращались постоянно. Предан собственной страной за то, что показался предателем. Предан Альбионом. Никогда Альбион не был Северусу семьей. Северус умрет за Альбион, он мог бы, но никогда не сможет полюбить. После какого по счету допроса Северус решил, что у него больше нет страны? После третьего, четвертого, двадцатого? Казалось, они не закончатся никогда. Раньше закончится Северус.<br/><br/>У Северуса не было страны. Не было семьи. Почти не было вещей, только несколько книг, одежда да старый мамин диск. С той самой песней, которая ей так нравилась. Ария Дидоны. Наверное, матери нравилось представлять себя ею. Дидона бросилась в костер, не перенеся измены возлюбленного. Мать могла лишь падать на пол, не устояв после очередного удара отца. Может, она воображала, что ее сшибает с ног великая сила любви.<br/><br/>Нет, у Северуса не было своей жизни.<br/><br/>Он закрывал глаза и приказывал себе заснуть, потому что на следующий день предстоит много работы – на следующий день всегда было много работы.<br/><br/>Северус закрывал глаза и видел зеленые вспышки.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>– Доволен?<br/><br/>Хмури склоняется к микрофону. Северус чувствует облегчение, понимая, что теперь уже его не остановят. Теперь уже он и сам не остановит себя. Ремни пристегнуты, обратный отсчет на одном экране, Поющий Астронавт – на другом.<br/><br/>Шлюзы открываются.<br/><br/>– Смотри не вздумай где-нибудь там геройски подохнуть, – цедит Хмури, почти касаясь губами микрофона. – Ты здесь нужен. Ты наш мозг.<br/><br/>– Спасибо, – говорит Северус равнодушно. Пытается говорить равнодушно. Но все равно голос его дрожит, и «спасибо» переломлено напополам: «спа…сибо». Дыхания не хватает.<br/><br/>Северус закрывает глаза и вспоминает дыхательную практику. Вот так-то лучше. Когда он открывает глаза, экран уже горит синим.<br/><br/>Три, два, один.<br/><br/>Поехали.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>«Один и семь. Один и шесть уже», – Поющий Астронавт закашлялся и тут же испуганно сжал губы. Мешки под глазами, глазные яблоки приняли странный голубоватый оттенок. В поле зрения камеры не попадал ни лед, ни камень, только лицо, окаймленное гладкими стенками шлема. Казалось, Поющий Астронавт заперт сам в себе.<br/><br/>«Ты ведь придешь? – едва слышно. И тут же, передумав:<br/><br/>Then the traveller in the dark,<br/>Thanks you for your tiny spark,<br/>He could not see which way to go,<br/>If you did not twinkle so».</em><br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Четыре месяца до взлета. Претенденты запаса почти не общались с Поттером – зависть, или что-то другое. Не то чтобы Северус привык замечать такие вещи. Но теперь, с увольнением Люпина, ему приходилось быть внимательней. Может, это было плохой идеей – добиваться его увольнения. Теперь Поттеру не с кем было общаться.<br/><br/>Но они с Люпином проводили слишком много времени. Да еще этот их «общий знакомый» – Сириус Блэк, преступный элемент. Северус повторял себе: «Это мешает работе».<br/><br/>Ни хрена это не мешало.<br/><br/>Поттер был одинок, слишком одинок. Как Альбион, окруженный водой и вражескими альянсами. Как космос. Как Северус.<br/><br/>Иногда Поттер задерживался после занятий и они разговаривали. Северус не привык разговаривать просто так, без повода, не по делу. Он каменел, раздражался, боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. Не знал, отчего это так важно – суметь поддержать беседу на достойном уровне.<br/><br/>Лгал себе, что все ради дела. Поттер не должен грустить, Поттер должен быть в хорошей форме. Если для этого необходимо задержаться после занятий, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз, съязвить, заработать редкую, но такую светлую улыбку… Северус готов был идти на эти жертвы.<br/><br/>Иногда он ловил себя на том, что рассказывает Поттеру что-то… личное, что-то тайное. Про свой полет. Свои ощущения. Воспоминания, пыльные, как сокровища, слишком долго лежащие в сундуке, начинали сверкать ярче под восторженным взглядом Гарри.<br/><br/>– Вам было страшно? – спросил он однажды.<br/><br/>– А тебе страшно? – Северус внимательно поглядел на Поттера.<br/><br/>– Мне страшно, что все сорвется. Я очень хочу полететь. Я… не могу объяснить. Это больше меня. Важнее, чем все на свете.<br/><br/>– Хмури промыл тебе мозги со своей «великой миссией» и «спасением мира»?<br/><br/>– Нет, – Гарри улыбнулся застенчиво. Обхватил себя руками, будто враз замерз. Северус глядел на крепкие короткие пальцы.<br/><br/>– Нет?<br/><br/>Он выгнул бровь и принялся ждать. Поттер молчал долго. Казалось, ему подбирать слова было не легче, чем Северусу. Казалось, ему тоже непросто давались разговоры.<br/><br/>Вся эта болтовня… когда можно просто…<br/><br/>– Что самое тяжелое? Там, в космосе?<br/><br/>– Там невесомость.<br/><br/>Гарри рассмеялся, и Северус вздрогнул от неожиданности. Никто прежде не смеялся над его шутками.<br/><br/>Ни с кем прежде он не шутил.<br/><br/>– Самое тяжелое, пожалуй… одиночество.<br/><br/>Всякий раз, всякий раз. После разговоров с Гарри всякий раз Северусу казалось, он выложил больше, чем требовалось. Больше, чем следовало.<br/><br/>– Оно и здесь бывает, – просто сказал Гарри, взглянул с пониманием.<br/><br/>Не могло, не должно было быть этого понимания. Слишком они были разные. Что мог он знать, мальчишка, что мог он понимать?<br/><br/>Северус вдруг разозлился, Северус ушел. Сбежал практически.<br/><br/>И услышал в спину непроизнесенное: «Трус».<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>«As your bright and tiny spark,<br/>Lights the traveller in the dark, –<br/>Though I know not what you are,<br/>Twinkle, twinkle, little star».<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт пел это, глядя в камеру так, как глядят в глаза дорогому человеку.<br/><br/>Вопрос, волнующий сегодня всех: кому принадлежит сердце Поющего Астронавта? Может ли история стать еще более трагичной? «Звездная Романтика и Космос В Моей Душе» – вся история Поющего Астронавта на двенадцати страницах специального выпуска нашего журнала.<br/></em><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Три месяца до вылета. Блэка убили в беспорядках, которые возникли в Сити. Жертв было много. Раненых – еще больше. В новостях сообщали. О беспорядках, не о Блэке – о нем Северус узнал от Люпина.<br/><br/>Люпин приходил к нему только один раз, сидел на диване, неловко сложив руки между коленей. Он выглядел измученным и больным; Северус запретил себе жалеть его, и сразу заявил незваному гостю: «Я не стану тебе помогать вернуться на работу». Люпин сделал удивленные глаза, притворившись, что пришел не за этим. А может, он действительно хотел чего-то другого. Это был тяжелый, бессмысленный вечер, и стены старой квартиры будто давили на них. Выпроводив Люпина, Северус почувствовал себя паршиво – но он не собирался размышлять об этом, не собирался поддаваться жалости. У него были дела и поважнее.<br/><br/>Поттеру решено было не сообщать о смерти Блэка. Но, кажется, как-то он все-таки умудрился узнать. Виду не подавал, продолжал исправно посещать тренировки, соблюдать режим, отвечать на занятиях. Теперь-то он больше Северуса мог рассказать про спутники Сатурна, не только про Диону.<br/><br/>В очередной раз Северус убедился, что не ошибся с выбором. Поттер справится. Со всем.<br/><br/>Вот только разговаривать он больше не хотел.<br/><br/>– Мне надо идти.<br/><br/>– Извините, опаздываю на тренировку.<br/><br/>– Устал, пойду посплю, наверное.<br/><br/>– До свидания, сэр. До завтра.<br/><br/>И – мимо, повернувшись так, чтобы не столкнуться плечами в проеме. Чтобы даже случайно не прикоснуться.<br/><br/>Это все были мелочи. Это не беспокоило Северуса. Его и прежде избегали. Им пренебрегали. Его игнорировали. Его презирали. В конце концов, Поттеру могли и сообщить маленький темный секрет Северуса.<br/><br/>Еще бы понять какой. Слишком много их было, маленьких темных секретов.<br/><br/>Слишком много поводов для отчуждения.<br/><br/>Северус стал наблюдать за тренировками. И как оказалось, не только он. Психолог забил тревогу. Предложил упражнение на стрессоустойчивость. Как чувствовал.<br/><br/>В первый раз – в самом начале обучения – Поттер справился с блеском.<br/><br/>На этот раз стал задыхаться.<br/><br/>Камера-имитатор тряслась, астероидный дождь летел в лобовое стекло, лампочки мигали, и следовало действовать быстро. Чтобы выжить, надо было действовать не просто быстро – молниеносно. Поттер так и начал. Уверенно повернул рычаги, включил аварийную систему защиты, потом перепутал кнопки, потом начал жать все подряд, сирена вопила все громче, разрывая перепонки, камера тряслась, кресло дергалось из стороны в сторону. Поттер обхватил голову руками и закричал. Дико, по-звериному, на одной ноте.<br/><br/>Психолог сбросил на коммуникатор срочный вызов, но и не надо было – Снейп уже несся по коридору в тренировочный зал. Влез в кабину. Поттер лежал на полу, сжавшись в комок.<br/><br/>Задыхался.<br/><br/>– Встать!<br/><br/>Как тогда, в коридоре. Снейп ухватил под мышки, вздернул на ноги, но Поттер начал наваливаться на него, как мешок с песком. Северус обхватил Поттера за талию одной рукой, отвесил пощечину другой. Поттер вытаращил глаза, разинул рот, захрипел.<br/><br/>– Отличительные черты диония! Отвечай, живо! – гаркнул Северус.<br/><br/>– Зе… зе… леный… – выдохнул Поттер. Выдохнул и вдохнул. Всхлипнул, обмяк – и вдруг прижался к Северусу. Уткнулся лицом в грудь.<br/><br/>Коротышка.<br/><br/>Северус неловко похлопал Поттера по плечу. Он крепко держал его за талию только потому, что претендент Поттер все еще плохо стоял на ногах.<br/><br/>– Простите, – пропыхтел Поттер Северусу в грудь, нагрев ткань формы дыханием. – Не знаю… почему…<br/><br/>Потом Северусу пришлось сделать то, что было ему глубоко отвратительно и противоречило всем его принципам.<br/><br/>Он пригласил Поттера на чай.<br/><br/>Чай никто из них не пил, сидели на неудобных стульях и глядели друг на друга.<br/><br/>– Мне снятся сны, – буркнул Поттер, глядя в сторону.<br/><br/>– Мне тоже, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Это естественный психический процесс.<br/><br/>– Про маму и папу.<br/><br/>Северус вздохнул.<br/><br/>– Про то… как все произошло. Я был маленьким, но мне кажется… что-то сохранилось в памяти. И во сне все происходит…<br/><br/>– Как давно?<br/><br/>– М?<br/><br/>– Как давно ты видишь эти сны, Поттер?<br/><br/>– Недавно. Пару раз.<br/><br/>– Ложь.<br/><br/>Гарри покачал головой.<br/><br/>– Честно, сэр.<br/><br/>– Мне заставить тебя писать строчки? Как в первом классе, Поттер. «Я не должен лгать».<br/><br/>Поттер выдохнул, плечи его поникли.<br/><br/>– Простите. Простите меня. Я боялся, что вы замените меня Невиллом. Или Драко. Я правда готов лететь. Я справлюсь с этим.<br/><br/>Северус попытался сесть на стуле так же эффектно и расслабленно, как Люциус когда-то.<br/><br/>– Пришло время научить тебя основам ментальных искусств.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>Поющий Астронавт улыбался с экранов так, будто и не умирает.</em><br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>– Ты всегда был на редкость глуп, Поттер…<br/><br/>Северус шагал вокруг Гарри, вытянувшегося по струнке.<br/><br/>– Ни талантов, ни прилежания… Бесполезно потраченное время.<br/><br/>Гарри смотрел перед собой.<br/><br/>– Ты бесполезен! Тебе кажется, сбежишь в космос, и все проблемы решатся? И когда ты вернешься, тебя будут носить на руках?! Думаешь, тебя вообще кто-то будет ждать? Ты слишком наивен, Поттер! Слава – это еще не все, да я тебе и славы не гарантирую…<br/><br/>– Мне не нужна слава, – пробормотал Поттер, Северус рявкнул:<br/><br/>– Молчать! Будешь говорить, когда Я позволю, будешь делать, что Я скажу, потому что Я твой командир, а ты – ты ничто, Поттер, ты всего лишь наглый мальчишка, возомнивший о себе невесть что!<br/><br/>Гарри сжал челюсти. Брови его сошлись на переносице. Северус позволил себе свою самую презрительную усмешку. Он оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, понимая, как претенденту неуютно под этим взглядом.<br/><br/>– Болван! Щенок! Бездарность! Лентяй! Ты просто жалок!<br/><br/>– Хватит! Хватит уже, прекратите! – сердито выкрикнул Гарри, развернувшись к Снейпу, который стоял за его спиной.<br/><br/>– Стена, Поттер! Стеклянная стена, помни! – раздраженно сказал Северус. – Уложи же в голове элементарное знание! Неужели ты и на эту малость не способен? Что тебе тогда вообще делать в космосе? Чем ты заслужил такую честь? Ты вообще хоть что-то для этого сделал?!<br/><br/>Он говорил несправедливые слова, наблюдая, как гнев на лице Поттера сменяется отстраненным выражением. Все его тело все еще было напряжено, кулаки крепко сжаты, но Поттер боролся с гневом, постепенно возвращая себе спокойствие.<br/><br/>– Следи за дыханием, – посоветовал Северус, снова заходя Гарри за спину. – Ты ничтожество, ты никому не нужен, ни единому человеку. Чего ты хочешь добиться своим полетом? Думаешь, тебя будут больше любить, думаешь, тебя заметят? Так не терпится заработать хоть крупицу внимания, Поттер? Готов унижаться за это? Готов прыгать на задних лапках, как собака, как попрошайка? «Ну же, заметьте меня, я есть, я существую, хоть кто-нибудь, полюбите меня, ведь я есть, я вернулся…»<br/><br/>Северус осекся. Поттер был спокоен, он научился выстраивать барьеры, он стал неуязвим. Северус облизнул губы. Слова горчили. Ему вдруг захотелось уйти, бросив что-нибудь о срочных делах.<br/><br/>– Сэр? – прошептал Поттер.<br/><br/>– Неплохо. Ты справился, – глухо сказал Северус, закрывая глаза. Дыхание. Взять себя в руки. Белое поле, безгранное белое поле – только гладь и тишина. Через секунду он уже готов был продолжать: – С практикой на сегодня достаточно. Присаживайся.<br/><br/>Гарри упал в кресло, которое Северус для удобства приволок в кабинет. Он почти не пользовался этой комнатой на базе, у него был свой кабинет в Научном Центре, но и там было не особо уютно. Теперь же в его кабинете были кресла, зеркало – чтобы отслеживать физические проявления стресса – и даже несколько умиротворяющих картин, хотя они скорее раздражали, чем успокаивали Северуса.<br/><br/>– Сны?<br/><br/>– Позавчера. Ой, позапозавчера. С тех пор ничего.<br/><br/>– Хорошо. Медитация?<br/><br/>– Делал. У меня не получается ни о чем не думать.<br/><br/>– Тебе и не нужно. Вся штука с очищением сознания не в том, чтобы ни о чем не думать, а в том, чтобы взять одно слово и повторять, полностью на нем сосредоточившись, снова и снова, пока оно не потеряет смысл.<br/><br/>– Я пытаюсь.<br/><br/>– Какое слово ты взял?<br/><br/>– М-м… – Гарри отвел глаза. – Это личное. Можно… я не буду говорить?<br/><br/>Северус презрительно фыркнул. Детский сад.<br/><br/>– Это не имеет значения в любом случае. Попробуй другое слово, если с этим не получается. Страхи не мучают?<br/><br/>– Нет, сэр, – кажется, Поттер оскорбился.<br/><br/>– Бояться не стыдно, – с сомнением произнес Северус. – Я знаю две техники, если понадобится – обратишься. Теперь дыхание.<br/><br/>– В кабине все еще начинаю задыхаться. Самое плохое: умом понимаю, что могу это прекратить, но вот не могу сделать вдох и начинаю паниковать.<br/><br/>– Знаешь, как помогали астматикам в древние времена, когда еще не существовало масок и ингаляторов? Им велели петь. Петь или читать стихи. Когда поешь, горло и живот расслабляются, дыхание нормализуется. Особенно песни тягучие, вроде колыбельных. Успокаивают дыхание еще и стихи. В них есть ритм, вдох-выдох, к тому же ты занимаешь разум вспоминанием строк и отвлекаешься от переживаний и нагнетания страха.<br/><br/>Поттер улыбнулся. Идея ему понравилась.<br/><br/>– И что же, зайду в кабину – и давай петь? Так, что ли?<br/><br/>– Так, что ли, – передразнил Северус. Улыбнулся уголком губ. Поттер взъерошил себе волосы пятерней, поерзал в кресле. Северус подумал, как быстро стала привычной эта картина – Поттер, сидящий напротив. Расслабленный, улыбающийся. Доверяющий.<br/><br/>Гарри.<br/><br/>Северус сжал подлокотники, заставляя мысли повернуть в нужное русло.<br/><br/>– Ну или стихи. Ты знаешь хоть одно?<br/><br/>Поттер наморщил лоб.<br/><br/>– Жил-был… где-то… человек, скрюченные ножки,<br/><br/>Он шагал чего-то там скрюченной дорожке,<br/><br/>И еще чего-то там скрюченные мышки,<br/><br/>Тыры-пыры трам-пам-пам в скрюченном домишке.<br/><br/>– Потрясающе, – вымолвил Северус, пару раз хлопнув. Поттер сконфуженно покачал головой.<br/><br/>– Я учил это еще в младшей школе. Конечно, все уже забыл.<br/><br/>– Тогда пой, – безжалостно сказал Северус.<br/><br/>Поттер открыл рот и запел гимн Альбиона.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>«На самом деле мне страшно, – сказал Поющий Астронавт. – Ты был прав. Мне все-таки страшно, но даже не смерти… здесь так тихо. Я говорю… и становится еще тише. Если камера повреждена и ты меня не слышишь… никто меня не слышит… никого нет…»<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт закрыл глаза, прерывисто вздохнул. На секунду лицо его исказилось гримасой, и казалось, он вот-вот заплачет.<br/><br/>Миллионы людей застыли перед экранами.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт сделал вдох, другой, губы его зашевелились, будто он без конца повторял одно и то же слово.<br/><br/>Выдох, губы соединились, вытянулись в трубочку, вдох.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт открыл глаза.<br/><br/>«Ты был прав. Хуже всего – одиночество».</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Легкий толчок. Легкий толчок – и все. Северус выдыхает, пальцы, стиснувшие штурвал, не хотят разжиматься.<br/><br/>Ему казалось, невозможно разучиться. Как на велосипеде.<br/><br/>Он даже не смотрел в иллюминатор. Звезды, его звезды – он столько лет видел их во сне, искал их, прыгал в черный бассейн, просыпался в поту. Он столько лет ждал возвращения. Но теперь ему не нужен космос, не нужны звезды.<br/><br/>Ему нужно время. Хотя бы еще сутки. Еще сутки продержись.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт на экране делает редкие вдохи и выдохи. Его глаза снова и снова возвращаются к индикатору кислорода. Лицо темное от щетины.<br/><br/>– Поспи, – говорит Северус в экран. – Поспи, дыхание будет более ровным, снимешь эмоциональное напряжение.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт держит глаза широко открытыми. Он не хочет проспать последние часы своей жизни.<br/><br/>– База Земля, Альбион-1, как слышно?<br/><br/>– Слышу тебя, Северус.<br/><br/>Вот и сюрприз. Мягкий голос в переговорнике – не хрипы Хмури. Если Северус ничего не путает, – а он не может путать, – сам генералиссимус на связи.<br/><br/>Дело плохо. Или хорошо? Не время разбираться.<br/><br/>– Крейсер КК-14609 прибыл на Диону. Собираюсь разыскать Гарри Поттера.<br/><br/>– Спаси его, мальчик мой, – мягкая просьба из переговорника.<br/><br/>«Вот у кого Хмури научился», – думает Северус.<br/><br/>«Ты избранный, мальчик мой. Тебе предстоит спасти мир».<br/><br/>– А то я сам не знаю, – отвечает Северус. Но сперва выключает переговорник.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Два месяца до взлета.<br/><br/>Северус не мог сказать, как это произошло.<br/><br/>Случайное прикосновение, горячее дыхание в щеку – Поттер отстранился, извинился, весело прищурился.<br/><br/>Ночью Северусу снова снились зеленые звезды. Две звезды, ярко-зеленые, все ближе и ближе, а потом… Он проснулся, скорчившись в постели. Между ног было мокро и горячо. Грешным делом решил, что напрудил в постель, как когда-то в детстве. Потом понял, что это другое. Не менее стыдное. И тоже не случалось с ним уже давным-давно, со школьных лет.<br/><br/>Северус наказывал себя холодным душем; струи били так сильно, что почти оставляли синяки на теле, но презрение било сильнее.<br/><br/>«Извращенец. Грязный. Мерзкий. Тварь. Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Только не снова. Нет».<br/><br/>Он справлялся с этим многие годы. Он поклялся, что больше никогда, так, как Люциусом, – больше никогда и ни за что. Лучше сдохнуть.<br/><br/>Но появился проклятый Поттер, и сдохнуть хотелось, когда Северус день или два его не видел. Когда приходилось пропускать занятия, занимаясь более срочными делами. Когда Поттер пропадал в тренировочном зале. Хотелось сдохнуть. Нет, хотелось видеть его. Хотелось все время быть рядом.<br/><br/>Так унизительно.<br/><br/>Если бы это был просто секс… если бы это было просто соитие, совокупление, коитус – было бы проще, было бы легче это преодолеть.<br/><br/>Но это было хуже, чем секс.<br/><br/>Это был Поттер. Это просто был Поттер.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Северус заставил себя переносить занятия. К тому же Поттер справлялся и без него. Всегда справлялся. Северус навязывал Поттеру потребность в себе, навязывал какие-то проблемы, слабости… А Поттер прекрасно справлялся. Он был готов.<br/><br/>Это Северус не справлялся. С собой. Впервые.<br/><br/>«Пожалуйста, ну, любите меня».<br/><br/>Их базу посетил генералиссимус. Большая честь. Северус не был ее удостоен. Его положение и без того было шатким. Зато генералиссимус говорил с Поттером. Северус был уверен, мальчишку раздует от осознания собственной значимости. Он почти надеялся на это.<br/><br/>Поттер постучался к нему в кабинет.<br/><br/>– Я занят, – буркнул Снейп. Дверь приоткрылась. Северус оторвался от бумаг, чтобы рявкнуть на тупицу, который не понимает человеческого языка, но осекся. Потом вздохнул. Потом отложил бумаги.<br/><br/>– Ну, проходи.<br/><br/>Поттер бухнулся в кресло так, будто вернулся к себе домой. Вид у него был непривычно задумчивым.<br/><br/>– Сэр, можно спросить?<br/><br/>– Уже спрашиваешь.<br/><br/>Гарри поморщился.<br/><br/>– Ну, так…<br/><br/>– Спрашивай, не томи, – рявкнул Снейп. Он вдруг ни с того ни с сего разнервничался. Во рту пересохло. Ничего хорошего от предстоящего разговора он не ждал, хотя даже примерно не догадывался, о чем пойдет речь.<br/><br/>– Ведь вам нравилось летать?<br/><br/>– Один раз. Я летал только один раз.<br/><br/>– И вам понравилось?<br/><br/>– Это не умещается в такие плоские определения, как «понравилось» или «не понравилось», – сухо сказал Северус. – Но, в общем, да. Понравилось.<br/><br/>– Тогда почему…<br/><br/>Гарри сжал губы. Северус уставился перед собой, помолчал. Потом встал из-за стола, прошелся по кабинету. Остановился у одной из картин: бледно-голубое небо и зеленые луга. Гарри не поворачивался, глядя перед собой. Он уже не нервничал, когда Северус стоял у него за спиной.<br/><br/>– Почему я больше не летал? Не позволили. Еще вопросы?<br/><br/>Гарри долго не отвечал.<br/><br/>– Да, – сказал он наконец. Снейп закрыл глаза. Значит, разговора все-таки не избежать.<br/><br/>– Ты говорил с генералиссимусом. И он сообщил тебе обо мне какие-то сведения. После чего ты поспешил сюда, подтвердить или опровергнуть.<br/><br/>Это был не вопрос, так что Гарри ничего не сказал.<br/><br/>– При этом у тебя уже сложилось мнение, и мои слова в любом случае не смогут перевесить слов генералиссимуса. Тебе незачем выслушивать мою версию. Так почему ты здесь?<br/><br/>– Генералиссимус сказал, это вы открыли дионий. Правда?<br/><br/>– Да.<br/><br/>– Вы никогда не спрашивали про это на занятиях.<br/><br/>– Этого нет в учебниках.<br/><br/>– Почему?<br/><br/>«Потому что я не достоин». Северус усмехнулся.<br/><br/>– Много будешь знать – скоро состаришься.<br/><br/>– И это говорите вы!<br/><br/>– Я и чувствую себя старым. Даже нет – древним.<br/><br/>– Вы просто не видели бороду генералиссимуса, – рассмеялся Гарри. Северус вдруг почувствовал, как его захлестнуло облегчение. Почему он так переживал? Это ведь Гарри.<br/><br/>Это его Гарри Поттер.<br/><br/>Северус вернулся в кресло.<br/><br/>– Я расскажу тебе кое-что. И попрошу держать язык за зубами. Кому надо, тот в курсе, а остальным незачем знать.<br/><br/>Гарри кивнул, широко распахнув глаза и подавшись вперед. Северус не удержался, улыбнулся энтузиазму Поттера. Так и произнес с улыбкой:<br/><br/>– Одиннадцать лет я провел в тюрьме.<br/><br/>Гарри недоверчиво нахмурился.<br/><br/>– Из них два года я провел в одиночной камере, остальные годы работал в тюремном лагере. Трудился на благо родины, – Северус скривился. – Потом выторговал себе свободу. Слышал про условное заключение? Так у меня – условное освобождение. Все очень строго. Если бы не мои разработки, я все еще сидел бы в белой камере. Но я здесь. Тружусь на благо родины.<br/><br/>Северус все еще ухмылялся. Некоторые вещи легче произносить небрежным тоном, закрываясь усмешкой, как щитом.<br/><br/>Поттер все еще хмурился, уставившись на Северуса.<br/><br/>– Этого не может быть…<br/><br/>– Поттер! Из нас двоих лгать любишь ты, так что не сомневайся в моих словах.<br/><br/>– Всего один раз приврал, и вы до сих пор припоминаете, – огрызнулся Гарри. Потом покачал головой: – За что вас осудили?<br/><br/>Северус скрипнул зубами.<br/><br/>– Шпионаж. Я выдал ЛОРДу и НАГИНИ стратегические военные разработки.<br/><br/>Гарри снова покачал головой.<br/><br/>«Сейчас он уйдет», – подумал Северус спокойно.<br/><br/>– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Нет, вы этого не делали.<br/><br/>– С чего такая уверенность?<br/><br/>– Я вас знаю. Вы никогда так не поступите.<br/><br/>Северус хотел съязвить, прокомментировать, хоть что-то сказать, но понял, что голос вдруг сел. Открыл рот, закрыл рот. В груди что-то заболело.<br/><br/>– Сэр? Северус? Вы как?<br/><br/>Голос Гарри донесся словно издалека. Грохот отодвигаемого стула. Прикосновение.<br/><br/>Прикосновение.<br/><br/>Его руки жгли сквозь ткань формы. Он был близко. Он поддерживал за плечи, он был так близко. Так рядом.<br/><br/>– Пожалуйста, скажите что-нибудь. Черт. Северус?<br/><br/>Имя из его уст звучало обновленным, сверкающим. Будто не было на нем грязи, будто не было на нем тени, будто не мяли, не пачкали его тысячи других уст.<br/><br/>Гарри наклонился, чтобы заглянуть Северусу в лицо.<br/><br/>Северус потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Гарри.<br/><br/>Состыковка произошла.<br/><br/>Северус отрезвел мгновенно, сразу же, реальность навалилась на него со всей своей безжалостностью: он все разрушил. Он все-таки все разрушил. Мразь. Всегда так, всегда. Урод. Испорченный. Испортил все на свете.<br/><br/>– Поттер, я…<br/><br/>Стул опрокинулся. Северус встал слишком резко, и Гарри растерянно глядел, теперь уже снизу вверх. Его взгляд скользил по лицу Северуса, будто не узнавая. Или наконец-то разглядев истинную сущность.<br/><br/>– Советую вам забыть о том, что здесь было, – сдавленно произнес Северус. Сердце с отчаяньем камикадзе билось в ребра, пытаясь проломить их, выбраться из грудной клетки. – Для общего блага. Сейчас вы пойдете…<br/><br/>Повелительное наклонение впервые не сработало.<br/><br/>Гарри обхватил Северуса руками и поцеловал в грудь, прямо туда, где под тканью, кожей, плотью и костью билось сердце.<br/><br/>Мир Северуса вздрогнул и рухнул.<br/><br/>– Поттер… Поттер… – пробормотал беспомощно Северус. Гарри тяжело вздохнул.<br/><br/>– Значит, ты тоже… мне не показалось…<br/><br/>– Я не понимаю… – выдавил Северус, но Поттер с удивительной наглостью перебил его.<br/><br/>– Ты-мне-нравишься.<br/><br/>Это было сказано одним словом, одним выдохом, одним залпом – и прямо в цель. Северус задохнулся, у него потемнело в глазах от понимания, что сейчас было сказано и что это может значить, а когда тьма начала рассеиваться, сквозь нее медленно, как на плохом экране, проявились две яркие зеленые звезды.<br/><br/>Северус покачнулся, когда Гарри отпустил его. Гарри отвернулся и пошел к двери. Вышел, не оглянувшись.<br/><br/>Северус поднял стул, поправил бумаги на столе. Поглядел на свои дрожащие руки. Хотел поднести их к губам, но прервал себя на середине движения.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><em><br/>Четыре сорок пять утра. Начались пятые сутки. Зрачки Поющего Астронавта сузились настолько, что походили на косточку в крыжовнике. Он молчал предыдущие три часа, и рейтинги в предрассветный час упали.<br/><br/>Просто смотрел и молчал.<br/><br/>В четыре сорок шесть разлепил губы и усмехнулся.<br/><br/>«С авокадо вышло глупо», – сказал он.</em><br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Северус не понимал, что будет большей трусостью – избегать Гарри или искать с ним встреч. Он не мог решить, что именно будет поражением.<br/><br/>У Северуса было много работы, и это все решило; у него всегда много работы, но никогда прежде она не была столь необходима, столь желаема.<br/><br/>Весь месяц Северус покидал кабинет, только чтобы навестить генерала, а вечерами он «колдовал» в лаборатории. Над крохотной, жгущей перчатки крупицей диония, который был в их распоряжении.<br/><br/>С Гарри сталкивался, как было не столкнуться – мир тесен, база еще теснее. Видел его в коридорах, сталкивался на лестнице пару раз. Один раз, спустя неделю после того, что случилось в кабинете, Гарри подошел к Северусу.<br/><br/>– Сэр! У нас… будут еще занятия?<br/><br/>– Я сейчас очень занят.<br/><br/>Гарри кивнул, челка упала на лицо, и он отвел ее досадливым движением. Горечь в складке, взявшей в скобки сухие губы.<br/><br/>«У нас будут еще занятия?» – передразнил Драко, подходя к Гарри. Северус не обернулся, он слишком спешил в кабинет. В лабораторию. Куда угодно.<br/><br/>Гарри больше не подходил.<br/><br/>Северус наблюдал за ним. Не мог иначе. В камерах слежения – и тренажеры, и тренировочный зал, и столовая, и коридоры. И Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.<br/><br/>Северус не мог не думать о том, что произошло между ними. И не мог не думать о том, что дал время – время подумать – Гарри. Неужели в нем не всколыхнулось отвращение, осознание противоестественности случившегося? Понял ли он, что натворил? Что они оба натворили? Рассказал ли кому-нибудь? Был ли разочарован? Чего он ждал, чего он хотел? Как много было ему известно о прошлом Северуса?<br/><br/>На допросах всплыло все. Наступает момент, когда человек, сломанный, рассеченный пополам, начинает извергать секреты – большие и маленькие, свои и чужие, все, что угодно, лишь бы прекратить мучения. Лишь бы с ним на сегодня закончили. Северус рассказал все, захлебываясь горькой правдой, как рвотой. Говорил, словно на исповеди, только после нее ощутил себя более грязным, чем прежде. «Это к делу не относится», – сказали ему. И продолжили допрос. В тот раз допрос тянулся до поздней ночи. Его наказывали.<br/><br/>Казалось, все следующие страдания – только за это. За испорченность. За противоестественность его желаний. За его слабость. За то, что подставлял задницу, за то, что получал от этого удовольствие, и за то, что имел наглость рассказать это, вывалить им под ноги, зловонное, уродливое, болезненное. За то, что им пришлось слушать. Слушать все, всю правду в подробностях, и, когда он вытащил из себя, выкрикнул то, в чем себе не мог признаться: «Я согласился бы снова, снова! Это было хорошо, это было лучшее, что я чувствовал!», – еще и глядеть на его слезы.<br/><br/>Сны продолжали донимать ночами. Экраны наполнили его жизнь днем. Северус не мог больше этого терпеть. Не мог.<br/><br/>Он приоткрыл дверь тренировочного зала и проскользнул внутрь. Был полумрак, верхние лампы погашены, зал пуст. Гарри, как и прежде, задержался допоздна, повторяя основные маневры в крейсере-имитаторе. Теперь же лежал на полу, заложив руки за голову, и о чем-то размышлял.<br/><br/>Может, он тоже себя выматывал все это время. Чтобы не вспоминать. Не ждать.<br/><br/>Северус остановился рядом с Гарри, поглядел сверху вниз. Надо было что-то сказать, но Северус никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Гарри сел одним резким движением, запрокинул голову, спутанные пряди разметались по лбу.<br/><br/>– Тебе пора стричь челку, – выдал Северус очевидное. Гарри улыбнулся, прищурившись. От него пахло потом, костюм для тренировок облегал тело, как вторая кожа.<br/><br/>– Да, наверное.<br/><br/>Северус протянул руку, и Гарри за нее схватился. Его ладонь была теплой и чуть влажной. Северус помог Гарри подняться, но руку не выпустил. Гарри стоял так близко, так близко… он глядел на Северуса неуверенно, не зная, чего ждать.<br/><br/>– Вам тоже не спится? – наконец тихо спросил он. Северус резко кивнул. – Хотите… я извинюсь?<br/><br/>Северус уточнил ровным тоном:<br/><br/>– За что?<br/><br/>– За то, что сказал… и сделал… нельзя было вас целовать.<br/><br/>– Нельзя.<br/><br/>– Я могу извиниться, если хотите.<br/><br/>– А ты хочешь?<br/><br/>Гарри опустил глаза. Покачал головой.<br/><br/>– Тогда не нужно.<br/><br/>– А хотите… – Гарри прерывисто вздохнул. Северус сильнее сжал его руку, и Гарри продолжил, сказал едва слышно: – Хотите, я снова вас поцелую?..<br/><br/>Северус сглотнул.<br/><br/>– Я сам тебя поцелую.<br/><br/>В этот раз он смог сохранить способность чувствовать; он чувствовал тепло и настойчивость губ, шероховатость плохо выбритого подбородка, слабый запах тела, гладкость зубов, мягкость языка, жмущегося к его губам. С изумлением понял, что Гарри хорошо целуется, насколько он, Северус, мог судить со своим скудным опытом.<br/><br/>А еще вдруг понял, что ему уже все равно. Чем это закончится.<br/><br/>Лишь бы продолжалось.<br/><br/>Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Северус пристально взглянул на Гарри. Спросил медленно, настороженно:<br/><br/>– Ты уверен, что хочешь всего этого?<br/><br/>Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Потом прикусил губу. Прижался теснее, ближе, и Северус почувствовал твердость эрекции.<br/><br/>– А как ты думаешь? – сипло сказал Гарри.<br/><br/>Северус медленно опустил руку. Она двигалась целую вечность, и он пытался разобраться, в ужасе он или в восторге. Наконец, он сжал выпуклость на штанах Гарри. Гарри резко втянул воздух между сжатых зубов. Северус снова поцеловал Гарри, чувствуя, как собственное возбуждение достигает пика.<br/><br/>– Пожалуйста… – выдохнул Гарри. – Пойдем ко мне.<br/><br/>– Да, – сказал Северус, – да. Да.<br/><br/>Гарри открыл двери в свой отсек кодовым ключом, вшитым в рукав тренировочной формы. Двери за спиной Северуса съехались, отрезая путь к отступлению.<br/><br/>Северус не желал анализировать свои действия. В ушах все еще звучал уверенный голос Гарри:<br/><br/>«Я тебя знаю».<br/><br/>И:<br/><br/>«Ты мне нравишься».<br/><br/>Разве одно не должно исключать другое? У Северуса внутри все сжималось, когда он думал: это может быть очередной сон, и спустя пару минут он проснется, снова запачкав простыни.<br/><br/>Гарри прошел в середину комнаты, растерянно застыл. Его отсек был просторным, как апартаменты люкс, – пространство на базе не было дефицитом. Учебная комната, гостиная, кухня, ванная, спальня. Они находились в гостиной. Северус сел на диван, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Гарри оглядел комнату, будто выискивая, что можно предложить гостю.<br/><br/>– Чай? Ой. Только у меня его нет… сейчас, - Гарри открыл мини-бар и вытащил протеиновый коктейль. – Будешь?<br/><br/>– Нет, благодарю, – пробормотал Северус.<br/><br/>– Э-э, вот, возьми авокадо, – Гарри и сам удивился своему предложению, но все же сунул зеленый плод в руки Северусу. Тот уставился на фрукт, потом взглянул на Гарри.<br/><br/>– Спасибо… – неуверенно проговорил он.<br/><br/>Несколько секунд они с Гарри таращились друг на друга, потом засмеялись.<br/><br/>– О’кей, это просто глупо, – сказал Гарри, и Северус кивнул. Он положил авокадо на диван рядом с собой.<br/><br/>– Иди сюда.<br/><br/>Снимать с Гарри тренировочный костюм оказалось на удивление приятно. Гарри вздыхал, запрокидывал голову, и Северус покрывал поцелуями адамово яблоко, заставляя Гарри сглатывать. Руки его тем временем стягивали тонкую ткань с плеч Гарри. Когда костюм сброшенной змеиной кожей упал к ногам, Гарри задрожал, от холода ли, от волнения. Северус оглядел крепкий красивый торс Гарри, его ноги, его широкий розовый член, слегка изогнутый вправо и полностью возбужденный.<br/><br/>– Пойдем, – Гарри протянул руку. – Спальня… я покажу…<br/><br/>– Меня не нужно вести за руку. Я готов идти вполне добровольно.<br/><br/>Гарри снова засмеялся, но это было скорее что-то нервное. Он повернулся и пошел к одной из дверей. Северус последовал за ним.<br/><br/>Спальня была… пустой. Стандартная кровать, стандартный шкаф для одежды и девственно чистая тумбочка у изголовья. Даже у Северуса дома было уютней. Гарри потерянно остановился у кровати, полностью обнаженный, нервничающий.<br/><br/>– Ты… э-э… тебе помочь… с этим? – он потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке, и Северус едва сдержался, чтобы не отступить. Пуговица за пуговицей, в ушах стучал пульс, тошнота подкатила к горлу. – Все нормально? – тихо спросил Гарри, глядя на Северуса тревожно и прямо.<br/><br/>– Да, – другого ответа быть не могло. Одежда упала на пол. К счастью, Гарри не стал задерживать взгляд на шрамах, пятнах и отметинах, покрывающих тело Северуса. Он забрался на кровать, и Северус оказался рядом, целуя Гарри быстро и коротко, боясь одуматься, боясь встретиться взглядом. Северус впивался поцелуями в шею и плечи, ласкал грудь языком и пальцами, задевая соски ногтями и накрывая их ладонями, пока Гарри не смог только дрожать и издавать тихие возгласы удовольствия.<br/><br/>Северус оседлал ноги Гарри и стиснул его запястья, прижимая к постели. Гарри застонал, выгнувшись, когда Северус наклонился к возбужденному члену и обхватил головку губами. Грудь Гарри вздымалась, капелька пота скользнула по животу в кратер пупка. Северус сжал головку губами так плотно, как только мог, и быстрыми движениями языка начал ласкать уздечку. Гарри беспомощно мотал головой, дергал руками, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Северуса, пытаясь самому схватиться за него. Северус принялся вбирать в рот член, пытаясь вместить его в себе целиком, расслабляя горло. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он делал нечто подобное, и тогда ублажать партнера ртом было обязанностью, а не удовольствием. Теперь все изменилось. Северус наслаждался каждым стоном, каждым вздохом, сорвавшимся с губ Гарри, ему нравилось чувствовать, как дрожит под ним сильное тело. Ритмично склоняя голову к паху Гарри, Северус вдыхал аромат его тела, особенный, неповторимый, непохожий ни на что.<br/><br/>Когда Северус отстранился, Гарри едва мог соображать и все еще дрожал. Северус выпустил руки Гарри, с сожалением заметив, что на тонких запястьях остались красные пятна от его хватки. Гарри потянулся к паху, изнемогая, желая довести дело до конца, но Северус остановил его.<br/><br/>– Не так.<br/><br/>– Да, прошу тебя, прошу… – бессвязно проговорил Гарри, разводя ноги. Северус покачал головой. Надо было сказать, но отчего-то слова все никак не находились.<br/><br/>– Не так, – тихо повторил он, а потом встал на четвереньки, избегая глядеть Гарри в лицо.<br/><br/>– О, – услышал он тихий возглас Гарри, – О… ты хочешь, чтобы я…<br/><br/>– Не тяни, Поттер, – грубо сказал Северус, сгорая от стыда.<br/><br/>Зашелестели простыни, и Гарри отодвинулся. Северус неверяще покачал головой. Неужели он сделал что-то не то, сказал что-то не то? Неужели Гарри сейчас уйдет? Но в следующую секунду к его спине прикоснулись, мягко, ласково. Гарри погладил его между лопатками, пробежал кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, к пояснице, невесомым движением скользнул по бедрам. Рука Гарри была такой крепкой, такой уверенной, когда Гарри обхватил болезненно возбужденный член Северуса. Стон, вырвавшийся у Северуса, вышел хриплым и отчаянным. Северус толкнулся бедрами в руку Гарри, а потом захлебнулся воздухом, когда Гарри другой рукой скользнул между ягодиц и нашел пальцем анальное отверстие.<br/><br/>Хорошенько облизав пальцы, Гарри разминал и поглаживал кольцо мускулов ровно столько, сколько было необходимо, чтобы Северус не только расслабился, но и превратился во всхлипывающего, дрожащего от удовольствия безумца. Гарри был даже слишком осторожен – будто забыв о собственном возбуждении, он не спешил проникать пальцами внутрь, снова и снова лаская чувствительное место. Когда наконец Гарри ввел внутрь сразу два пальца, Северус вскрикнул и подался назад, не обращая внимания на боль. Давно забытое ощущение проникновения принесло Северусу такую лавину удовольствия, что казалось, ради этого стоило ждать так долго. Гарри принялся двигать пальцами, и слабое жжение быстро прошло, а на смену ему пришли волны удовольствия, усиливающегося с каждым толчком. Наконец Северус замотал головой.<br/><br/>– Остановись, остановись…<br/><br/>Гарри замер, и Северус принялся дышать сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь удержаться на грани. Слишком близко, слишком сильно… Меньше всего Северусу хотелось опозориться перед Гарри. Когда опасность миновала, Северус прогнулся в пояснице, коротко приказав:<br/><br/>– Давай.<br/><br/>Гарри прерывисто вдохнул. Приставил головку к проходу, замер, чего-то ожидая.<br/><br/>– Я… Северус, только не жди чего-то… сверхъестественного, ладно? – голос его звучал неуверенно, поэтому Северус никак не стал комментировать вздорное замечание. Сверхъестественное! Словно могло существовать еще большее наслаждение, чем то, которое доставлял ему Гарри. Словно можно было его не ждать.<br/><br/>Гарри вошел одним плавным толчком, до конца. А потом принялся плавно двигаться, и его замечательный изогнутый член с впечатляющей точностью попадал в простату, заставляя Северуса вскрикивать. Гарри положил руки на бедра Северуса, направляя, удерживая, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, его движения стали более резкими, более сильными. Каждый толчок разрушал Северуса до основания и возрождал из пепла, праха, пыли. Гарри очищал тело Северуса, как очистил его имя – вот так просто и естественно, словно нет ничего более правильного, словно нет ничего более красивого на свете.<br/><br/>Чем быть вместе.<br/><br/>Северус зажмурился и содрогнулся, сперма выплеснулась на простыню. Гарри, словно этого и ждал, сделал еще два мощных толчка и низко застонал, распластавшись по спине Северуса. Сердце Гарри колотилось быстро и отчетливо, Северус чувствовал его толчки спиной, как чувствовал толчки сильных бедер задом несколько секунд назад.<br/><br/>Из последних сил Северус отогнул одеяло и забрался под него, Гарри устроился рядом, перекатившись на спину. Несколько минут они лежали молча, переживая одно счастье на двоих. Потом Гарри сказал, слабо хмыкнув:<br/><br/>– Все-таки ты отправил меня в космос.<br/><br/>– Еще одна банальность в постели, и получишь предупреждение, – пригрозил Северус, закрывая глаза.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><em><br/>Когда индикатор кислорода упал до единицы, включилось аварийное оповещение. «Критический уровень кислорода! Критический уровень кислорода!» – с промежутком в минуту из динамиков раздавался этот пронзительный крик, заставляя морщиться Поющего Астронавта, заставляя людей, приникших к экранам на планете Земля, убавлять громкость.<br/><br/>Многие родители именно в тот момент велели детям отправляться в свои спальни. Но никто не нашел в себе силы – а может, слабости – выключить экран. Ни один не отвел глаза.<br/><br/>И когда Поющий Астронавт запел «Плач Дидоны», рейтинги побили все рекорды.</em><br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Когда до вылета оставались считанные недели, астронавтов не загружали. Они по-прежнему соблюдали диету, режим дня, проходили ежедневный осмотр, но им больше не нужно было так много тренироваться. У них появилось свободное время.<br/><br/>У Северуса же наступили самые ответственные дни. Он проверял все, что было проверено, еще несколько раз. Он просчитывал сотни вариантов. Он чертил графики, усовершенствовал Интеллектуальную Систему крейсера, он начал отчитываться перед генералом после любого, малейшего изменения в проектных планах. И ожидание – ожидание сводило с ума, нетерпение, дрожь на кончиках пальцев, горечь на кончике языка. Напряжение, копившееся много лет, достигло своего апогея на завершающей стадии проекта.<br/><br/>Сохранять рассудок помогали встречи с Гарри. Они теперь были редкими и случайными, но всякий раз, оказываясь наедине, Гарри с Северусом вжимались друг в друга, как магниты, прикасались, соединялись губами, делились вдохами и выдохами. Северус гладил непокорные волосы Гарри, пропуская жесткие пряди между пальцев. Гарри целовал Северуса под подбородком, клал голову на плечо. Один раз Северус добился разрешения на увольнительную для себя и выходной для Гарри. Один день. Одна ночь.<br/><br/>Северус привел Гарри к себе домой. Он немного стеснялся голых стен и комков темноты, собравшихся по углам вперемешку с пылью, но Гарри, как ни странно, понравилось жилище Северуса.<br/><br/>– Здесь здорово. Хотел бы я жить в доме, похожем на этот, – застенчиво признался Гарри. Северус удивленно огляделся, пытаясь увидеть комнату глазами Гарри. Но не смог; все, что он здесь видел, так это пустоту и одиночество. Впрочем, кое-чем тут можно было похвастаться.<br/><br/>– Хочешь, я тебе что-то покажу?<br/><br/>Северус стер пыль с пластиковой коробочки.<br/><br/>– Ух ты! Вот это редкость! – Гарри бережно держал диск, растопырив пальцы. Гладкое серебро бросало блики на стены. Спустя пару минут в комнате зазвучал тягучий женский голос.<br/><br/>Гарри закрыл глаза, покачиваясь.<br/><br/><em>«When I am laid, am laid in earth…»</em><br/><br/>– Похоже на колыбельную. Если бы не слова…<br/><br/>Северус подошел к Гарри и обнял его.<br/><br/><em>«May my wrongs create<br/>No trouble, no trouble in the breast».</em><br/><br/>«Это и была колыбельная. Мать пела мне…»<br/><br/><em>«Remember me, remember me…»</em><br/><br/>– Да. Слова здесь не самые умиротворяющие.<br/><br/><em>«But ah! forget my fate».</em><br/><br/>– Так грустно… – прошептал Гарри.<br/><br/>И Северус постарался его отвлечь от всего, что могло заставить Гарри хмуриться, опускать ресницы, прикрывая отчаянные зеленые глаза. Но позже, уже когда они лежали в постели, Гарри попросил Северуса снова поставить эту песню. И снова, и снова, и снова. Он слушал, как зачарованный, и до боли сжимал руку Северуса под одеялом.<br/><br/>– Дидона была царицей Карфагена, это в Африке, – негромко сказал Северус, когда Гарри опустил голову ему на грудь и закрыл глаза. – Она любила Энея, покорителя морей. Она просто не знала, что все покорители морей покорены морем. Эней покинул Дидону, когда пришло время отправляться в путь. А Дидона покинула этот мир, ступив в погребальный костер. Вот так все просто.<br/><br/>Сказка на ночь. Гарри ничего не ответил, заснув или притворившись спящим. Северус закрыл глаза. Дидона плакала и молила:<br/><br/><em>«Помни обо мне, помни обо мне…»</em><br/><br/>Словно он вдруг оказался в темной детской, где мать выводила низким, слишком усталым голосом тяжелые слова.<br/><br/><em>«Но забудь о моей судьбе».</em><br/><br/>«Наверное, стоит навестить ее могилу», – подумал вдруг Северус.<br/><br/><br/>Ранним утром Северус проснулся со странным, щемящим чувством счастья. С ним не случалось этого так давно, что он даже растерялся. В полудреме он чувствовал, как Гарри легко, кончиками пальцев гладит его шею, бездумно обводя рубцы от старых шрамов. Северус притворился спящим, чтобы только это не прекращалось. Так приятно, так хорошо…<br/><br/>Когда зазвенел будильник, Гарри сел в постели. Выходные закончились, пришло время возвращаться на базу. Они вышли на финишную прямую. До взлета оставалось полторы недели.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Серая рыхлая поверхность хрустит и ломается под ногами. Мельчайшие ледяные кристаллы сверкают битым стеклом. Черное небо куполом над головой, давит всей мощью, непроницаемое. Запыленная, задрапированная тенями Диона открывается перед Северусом.<br/><br/>Точно такая же, как и много лет назад.<br/><br/>Ему очень хочется сказать: «Ну, здравствуй» или «Я вернулся», но это глупо, и он молчит.<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт на экране тоже молчит. Смотрит в пустоту перед собой, отсчитывает минуты. Что он видит? Ничего не отражается в его глазах.<br/><br/>Северус сверяется с примерными координатами, которые смог дать Поющий Астронавт на первые сутки своего заточения, и отправляется в путь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Три удара. Звук вышел гулким и деревянным, рухнул в тишину, как в пропасть. Северус сцепил пальцы, бессильно уронив кисти на стол.<br/><br/>– Входите.<br/><br/>Гарри улыбнулся от порога, шагнул к столу и даже наклонился, словно для поцелуя, но отшатнулся, напоровшись на взгляд Северуса. Сел в кресло напротив.<br/><br/>– Что? – спросил упавшим голосом.<br/><br/>– Твоя анкета, – слова звучали сухо, крошились во рту. Гарри склонил голову к плечу, недоуменно нахмурился.<br/><br/>– И что с ней?<br/><br/>Все еще лгал. До последнего.<br/><br/>Северус закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ ярости. Он не ударит претендента. Это был бы конец. Конец всему. Это и так был конец, но отчего-то приходилось продолжать, говорить бессмысленные слова, совершать бессмысленные движения. Хотя все уже было кончено.<br/><br/>– Твои глаза. Твое зрение.<br/><br/>Гарри замер. Губы его сжались в тонкую линию. Он встретил взгляд Северуса прямо, безо всякого раскаянья.<br/><br/>Такие яркие. Ярко-зеленые.<br/><br/>Идеальное оружие.<br/><br/>– Как тебе удалось подделать медицинское заключение?<br/><br/>Северусу даже не было интересно. Но он обязан был спросить.<br/><br/>Ответ его не удивил.<br/><br/>– Мой друг помог мне. Я не стану его называть.<br/><br/>– Разумеется.<br/><br/>– Северус, я…<br/><br/>Бам! Рука почти сразу онемела, отбитая о жесткую столешницу, Северус медленно выпрямил пальцы, разжав кулак. Пальцы дрожали. Самую малость.<br/><br/>– Подонок.<br/><br/>– Северус… – едва слышно. – Послушай, я правда… это… это пустяки. Ты слишком серьезно воспринимаешь… прости. Прости меня! Я не хотел врать тебе, я вообще не хотел врать, я просто… это моя мечта, знаешь, я всегда, всегда смотрел на небо и думал, что однажды… Северус, мое зрение теперь в порядке, я исправил его много лет назад, это никак не скажется…<br/><br/>– Ты знаешь, – голос едва слышный, но Гарри умолк на полуслове, – какие могут быть последствия в случае сильных перепадов давления? Тебе исправляли зрение гало-лучами. Тонкая работа. Будет жаль, если твои глазные яблоки лопнут на третий день полета.<br/><br/>– Этого не случится. Я выяснял, я подготовился. Я знаю, что вероятность – один к десяти тысячам, я готов рискнуть…<br/><br/>– Риска не будет. Не в моем проекте. – Северус скривился, позволяя взгляду выразить все то презрение, что он испытывал к Поттеру. – Ты все решил за себя, не так ли? Ты вправе рисковать жизнью, зрением, чем захочешь. Совершеннолетний. Сам себе идиот. Но какое ты имел право рисковать проектом? Зачем мне там, на Дионе, слепой астронавт?<br/><br/>– Этого не произойдет, Северус! – отчаянно воскликнул Гарри. – Черт, да я буду в порядке! Я готовился все эти месяцы, я стольким пожертвовал…<br/><br/>– НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ О ЖЕРТВАХ! Не ты, только не ты. Что ты знаешь об этом? – Северус покачал головой. – Ты не сорвешь мой проект. Я не позволю тебе. Ничтожество, собрался рисковать всем, всеми!<br/><br/>– Все не так! Ты… ты просто не понимаешь, Северус, прошу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… – Гарри обхватил себя руками. – Мои глаза в порядке. Они будут в порядке. Это ничтожная, крошечная вероятность, ведь уже такой путь пройден… я знаю, я поступил глупо, я не должен был врать, только не тебе, но теперь уже слишком поздно… позволь мне лететь! Я должен полететь! Я обязан…<br/><br/>– Ты обязан своей жизнью родителям.<br/><br/>Гарри дернулся всем телом, будто от удара.<br/><br/>– Твоя мать. Умерла, защищая тебя. Ты сам мне рассказал. Но, видимо, ее жертва была напрасной. Куда ей до тех <em>жертв</em>, которые принес ты. Ведь ты стольким пожертвовал. Не пил чай и кофе, подумать только, крутился в центрифуге. Собрался отдать жизнь на благо Альбиона. Видно, твоя жизнь и впрямь ничего не стоит. Значит, и смерть твоей матери – тоже ничего…<br/><br/>Северус клацнул зубами, когда кулак Гарри врезался в его подбородок. Ударил Гарри неловко, неумело, но все же зубы заныли. Северус поднял руку и потер подбородок. Гарри встал, руки по швам, лицо пустое.<br/><br/>– Позвольте идти, мистер Снейп.<br/><br/>Северус кивнул. Гарри вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Сразу вслед за этим из коридора послышался глухой удар. «Кулак сломает, а стенку – нет», – подумал Северус отстраненно. И склонился над бумагами.<br/><br/>Болело сильно, очень сильно, но вовсе не лицо.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/><em>«...While I'm taking my last breath,<br/><br/>Twinkle for me and be blessed...»<br/><br/>Песня прервалась. Долгий, прерывистый вдох. Затем Поющий Астронавт сказал:<br/><br/>«Ноль и один. Это конец».<br/><br/>Эти слова прозвучали в каждом доме, где есть экран. Жители всей планеты своими глазами наблюдали, как Поющий Астронавт закрыл глаза, облизнул губы и запел свою последнюю песню.</em><br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Он выбирал между Лонгботтомом и Малфоем. Малфой был лучше в практических занятиях, но Лонгботтом преуспел в остальном. Он знал о дионии столько, словно сам его обнаружил. Северус решил для себя, что полетит именно он, и был удивлен звонку Нарциссы Малфой. Та вбила себе в голову, что Северус нарушил клятву и отправляет ее сына в космос. Северус не подтвердил ее подозрения, но и не взял за труд оправдываться перед ней, прекратив разговор. У него не было времени разбираться с чужими истериками – тут свою бы не закатить.<br/><br/>Северус думал о поступке Гарри каждую секунду. Это сидело в нем, как заноза, как постоянная боль. Лжец.<br/><br/>«Я в порядке».<br/><br/>«Ничего не болит».<br/><br/>«Такого раньше не случалось, сэр».<br/><br/>В чем еще он мог соврать, если ложь давалась ему так легко? Столько лет работы, столько приготовлений, столько потраченного времени, сил, все планы и надежды – вся его жизнь, заключенная в этом проекте «Дион-А», и все растоптано, все разрушено испорченным мальчишкой, которому не писаны правила.<br/><br/>Он просто соврал.<br/><br/>Он просто очень хотел в космос.<br/><br/>Надо было все же заставить его писать эти строчки. «Я не должен лгать». Тысячу раз, чтобы запомнил. Следовало бы вырезать их на его теле.<br/><br/>«Это пустяки».<br/><br/>Для него это были всего лишь пустяки.<br/><br/>Северус отправился к генералу отчитаться о замене экипажа. Генерал выслушал его, ухмыльнулся, уродливо дернув щекой, изрытой шрамами и морщинами.<br/><br/>– Нет.<br/><br/>– Но, генерал Хмури! Претендент Поттер не подходит по состоянию здоровья!<br/><br/>– У меня нет основания верить твоим словам. Доказательства у тебя косвенные, медицинское заключение у парня хорошее. И генералиссимус его уже одобрил. Ничего переигрывать сейчас не будем.<br/><br/>– Вы готовы поставить весь проект под угрозу? Я не могу гарантировать выполнение…<br/><br/>– А ты уж постарайся! – перебил его Хмури. Северус вдруг понял: что-то не так. Что-то в тоне Хмури, в его взгляде. Изучающем, с ленивым отвращением. От этого взгляда кровь прилила к лицу, вспомнилась допросная камера. Северус снова почувствовал себя бесправным, беспомощным.<br/><br/>– В чем дело? – резко спросил он, скрестив руки на груди. – Что? Что произошло?<br/><br/>Хмури постучал указательным пальцем по столу. Задумчиво покачал головой.<br/><br/>– До меня дошла информация, что ты с пареньком нашел общий язык. Ну и как он?<br/><br/>Хмури знал, на базе он один был в курсе; Северус похолодел. Он не хотел, нет, он не хотел проходить через это снова, один только насмешливый вопрос Хмури превращал то, что было между Северусом и Гарри, в преступление, во что-то грязное, мерзкое. Снова.<br/><br/>– Не понимаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать.<br/><br/>– Ну, уж не жалобы на Поттера, это точно, – ухмыльнулся Хмури. – Было бы слишком подло, а?<br/><br/>– Не понимаю… – снова начал Снейп.<br/><br/>– Подло, говорю. Забраковать мальчишку из-за личных разногласий. Работа и постель, Северус, должны быть порознь.<br/><br/>Северус стиснул зубы. Его тошнило от унижения, к глазам подступили слезы. Но, разумеется, он не позволил им пролиться. Он перешел в наступление, рявкнул хрипло, отрывисто:<br/><br/>– Как вы смеете! У вас нет оснований строить такие предположения!<br/><br/>– Ну-ну. Ты не ори. – Хмури выдвинул ящик стола, заглянул в него, снова задвинул. – Я и не строю. Некто строит. Анонимка на тебя пришла, а вслед за анонимкой и ты сам, собственной персоной пожаловал. Наводит на мысли.<br/><br/>– Анонимка?.. – повторил Северус с отвращением. Хмури вытащил из ящика почтовый чип без марки, помахал перед Северусом.<br/><br/>– Не проси, читать не дам. Если правда, то и сам в курсе. Если неправда, нечего гадости всякие читать. А теперь иди, свободен. Иди-иди, готовь своего… нашего астронавта.<br/><br/>Северус повернулся, с прямой спиной шагнул к двери.<br/><br/>– И смотри, – сказал ему вслед Хмури, – без сцен. Держись от него подальше, по крайней мере пока не вернется с Дионы. Ни к чему нам здесь лишние слухи и скандалы.<br/><br/>Северус вышел за дверь, постоял в коридоре. Секретарша оторвалась от экрана, взглянула на него, удивленно подняв брови.<br/><br/>– С вами все в порядке?<br/><br/>Северус взглянул на девушку так, что она вздрогнула и торопливо отвернулась. Он стремительно зашагал, не разбирая направления. Ему казалось, все в курсе. Все смотрят. Все шепчутся. Кто-то послал это письмо. Кто-то, кто знает все. Видел, наблюдал, может, смеялся. Может, морщился в отвращении. Мерзко. И стыдно, как же Северусу было стыдно. Письмо. Позор. Взгляд Хмури. Предательство Гарри.<br/><br/>Предательство.<br/><br/>Письмо отправил кто-то, кому несложно солгать, предать, поступиться принципами.<br/><br/>Кто-то, кто знает все.<br/><br/>Кто-то, кто готов на все, на все ради своей цели.<br/><br/>«Я должен лететь! Ты не понимаешь…»<br/><br/>Не понимал. Северус не понимал за что. За что ему причинили такую боль.<br/><br/>Он не хотел устраивать сцен. Он и не собирался; ему хватило позора, и ни к чему было унижаться, выпрашивая у Поттера объяснения. Не нужно было никаких объяснений. Разве могли они исправить нанесенный урон? Разве могли они избавить от боли? От стыда?<br/><br/>Гарри сам нашел его. Видимо, генерал и астронавта Поттера вызвал на разговор. Гарри подошел к Северусу, сгорбленный, растерянный. Заглянул в глаза. Северус молча ждал, ему было все равно, что будет сказано, что будет сделано. Гарри так и не сказал – ни слова.<br/><br/>Северус не прекращал любить Гарри. Не мог – его чувство не слушало никаких повелительных наклонений. Зато вся ненависть, что родилась в нем, нашла себе мишень.<br/><br/>«Мразь. Уродище. Как же ты не научишься? И почему ты не сдох! Почему, почему ты не сдох?! Ненавижу. Ненавижу».<br/><br/>Северус порезал руку, разбив зеркало в ванной. Пожалуй, это было так же глупо, как и бить коридорную стену.<br/><br/>Когда пришло время готовить Гарри к взлету, Северус был спокоен и вежлив. Как и все остальные, пожелал Гарри удачи. Искренне пожелал.<br/><br/>А спустя пару дней упал на колени перед экраном, с которого глядели ясные зеленые глаза.<br/><br/>«Произошел обвал… предположительно… испробовал… не могу… связь… база Земля… произошел… не могу…»<br/><br/>К тому времени, как грохот камней и хруст ледяных наслоений затих и слышно стало хорошо, в голосе Гарри Поттера уже не звучала такая беспомощность и паника.<br/><br/>Беспомощность и паника. То, что сковало сердце Северуса.<br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/>«Ноль и пять».<br/><br/>«Ноль и четыре».<br/><br/>«Ноль и три».<br/><br/>Поющий Астронавт больше ничего не говорит. Только считывает показатели индикатора, будто оповещает саму смерть, сколько ей осталось ждать. Да напевает детскую песенку про звезду.<br/><br/>Каждый раз голос все тише, все глуше. Это заставляет Северуса торопиться. Каждый раз, когда на его карманном экране Поющий Астронавт облизывает пересохшие губы, когда в наушнике звучат цифры, все внутри у Северуса замерзает в лед, застывает в камень.<br/><br/>«Ноль и два», – говорит Поющий Астронавт, когда Северус находит нужный кратер.<br/><br/>– Держись, – говорит Северус, но Гарри его не слышит.<br/><br/>Спуск проходит тяжело. Северус расщепляет каменные глыбы по одной, чтобы не спровоцировать новый обвал, но это долго, так долго…<br/><br/>– Держись, – повторяет он. Его палец без устали вжимает сенсорную кнопку растворителя. Он спускается, цепляясь за стенку кратера. Ниже, и ниже, и ниже во тьму.<br/><br/>«Ноль и один, – говорит Поющий Астронавт, когда осталось совсем чуть-чуть. – Это конец».<br/><br/>–Нет! – кричит Северус.<br/><br/>А затем в его наушниках раздается тихое:<br/><em><br/>«When I am laid, am laid in earth<br/><br/>May my wrongs create<br/><br/>No trouble, no trouble in thy breast».</em><br/><br/>– Нет, нет, нет!!!<br/><br/>Снова и снова, камень за камнем, ниже и ниже. «Ну, пожалуйста, – думает Северус. – Ну, пожалуйста».<br/><br/>В полумраке мерцание. Зеленый отблеск двух глаз.<br/><br/>– Гарри, – шепчет Северус, скатываясь почти кубарем, расшвыривая камни в стороны, царапая и иссекая острыми льдинами обшивку костюма.<br/><br/><em>«Remember me, remember me, but ah! forget my fate».</em><br/><br/>– Я здесь, я здесь, держись, пожалуйста, держись… – бормочет Северус. Он расшвыривал камни, а теперь расшвыривает тьму руками в стороны, лишь бы добраться до Гарри. Все обошлось, обошлось, спасен, вот же он, вот, уже почти все закончилось…<br/><br/><em>«Remember me, remember me, but ah! forget my fate».</em><br/><br/>– ГАРРИ! – кричит Северус, добираясь наконец до двух зеленых огоньков.<br/><br/>Две крупицы диония в каменной стене.<br/><br/>В наушнике голос Гарри стихает.<br/><br/>«Нет. Нет. Нет. Это неправда. Не может умереть. Не может».<br/><br/>Северус не замечает, как погружается все глубже в кратер. Ни звука в наушнике. На экране Поющий Астронавт широко раскрывает рот, зажмурив глаза. Воздуха больше нет.<br/><br/>Нет.<br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><em>Люди, приникшие к экранам, закрыли глаза, не выдержав этого мучительного зрелища.<br/><br/>Некоторые, особо чувствительные, всплакнули.<br/><br/>Многие потянулись, чтобы выключить экран. Закрыть его ладонью. Отвернуть. Как угодно прекратить затянувшуюся агонию.<br/><br/>Вся красота и неприглядность смерти в прямом эфире.<br/><br/>Хрип. Искаженное лицо. Закатившиеся глаза.<br/><br/>Он был зажат двумя камнями. Он даже не мог пошевелить руками, чтобы, как все задыхающиеся, начать царапать себе горло.<br/><br/>Да, многие выключили свои экраны.<br/><br/>Шестисуточное реалити-шоу «Гибель Поющего Астронавта» подошло к концу. Спасибо, что оставались с нами. Спасибо, что остаетесь с нами. Не переключайте канал.<br/><br/>Не переключайте.<br/><br/>И увидите.<br/><br/>Как в выпуклом зеркале шлема отразится другой шлем.<br/><br/>Как затихнет режущий слух аварийный сигнал.<br/><br/>Как с тихим шипением вместо истраченного баллона встанет запасной.<br/><br/>Вы смотрели это кино шесть суток. Ведь вы заслужили хеппи-энд. Ведь вы заслужили?</em><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мало кто знает, что запасной баллон, который Северус успевает присоединить взамен истраченного, оказывается уже бесполезен. Гарри был близко, так близко к двум сигнальным огонькам диония. Один отчаянный рывок, чтобы спасти.<br/><br/>Гарри уже не видит Северуса. К тому моменту, как Северус оказывается рядом, глаза Гарри уже закрыты.<br/><br/>Северус поднимает мертвого Гарри из кратера. Он несет его на руках до крейсера. Когда крейсер покидает Диону, Северус ставит его на автоуправление и склоняется над Гарри. Северус бережно снимает с него шлем, мутный от каменной крошки, покрытый тонкими царапинами. С работающей камерой.<br/><br/>Швыряет в сторону.<br/><br/>Гладит Гарри по лбу, убирает мокрую от пота челку. Лицо Гарри кажется неузнаваемым. Изуродованное смертью.<br/><br/>Северус отворачивается от Гарри и занимается дионием.<br/><br/>Все эти годы. Вся эта работа. Все-таки проект оказался успешным! Северус держит на ладони две крупицы глубокого зеленого цвета. Совсем как глаза Гарри, только честнее.<br/><br/>Дионий. Северус сутки, недели, месяцы, годы потратил на его изучение. На изучение его возможностей. На изучение границ его возможностей.<br/><br/>Их нет.<br/><br/>Дионий. Совершенное оружие. Совершенный яд. Совершенное противоядие.<br/><br/>Совершенный.<br/><br/>Дионий может принести в тысячу раз больше разрушений, чем атомная война. Он может служить компонентом для создания ткани. Невидимой ткани. Плащи-невидимки, невидимые бойцы. Дионий может это. Он может резать алмаз. Он может лечить болезни. Он может вызывать новые. Это универсальное оружие, гармония защиты и нападения, крупица концентрированной власти.<br/><br/>Он может даже воскрешать.<br/><br/>Северус благодарит себя, хвалит себя, любит себя. Так горд собой за то, что сообразил взять передвижную лабораторию. Пока он растирает в пыль две крупицы диония. Пока он вызывает реакцию. Пока он сверяется с бумагами. Да, да, его последняя разработка, о которой не знает ни генерал, ни генералиссимус. Которую никогда никому не сможет передать Малфой. Которая умрет вместе с ним.<br/><br/>Воскреснет вместе с Гарри.<br/><br/>Спустя четыре часа воскрешающий камень готов. Крошечный, размером с витаминную капсулу. Пористый, серый, круглый. Как миниатюрная Диона, изрытая своими кратерами.<br/><br/>Северус проталкивает камень как можно глубже Гарри в горло. Потом сжимает ему челюсти. И ждет.<br/><br/>Три с половиной секунды тянутся вечность.<br/><br/>Гарри открывает глаза и хрипит, втягивая в себя воздух, глотая, захлебываясь, жадничая, наполняя легкие до боли, до предела. Северус сидит рядом, удерживая Гарри за плечи.<br/><br/>Он думает о том, что теперь Гарри ни за что не отделаться от прозвища Поющий Астронавт. С другой стороны, узнай люди о его живучести, могли бы придумать прозвище и похуже: Таракан, или Воскресший, или – как в той старой детской сказке – Мальчик-который-выжил.<br/><br/>Северус держит Гарри за плечи и думает о всякой ерунде. В круглых иллюминаторах чернеет космос.<br/><br/>Сияют звезды.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Стихотворение, которое так позорно забыл Гарри, – «Скрюченная песенка» из сборника «Рифмы Матушки Гусыни» (перевод К. Чуковского).</p><p>Жил на свете человек,<br/>Скрюченные ножки,<br/>И гулял он целый век<br/>По скрюченной дорожке.</p><p>А за скрюченной рекой<br/>В скрюченном домишке<br/>Жили летом и зимой<br/>Скрюченные мышки.</p><p>И стояли у ворот<br/>Скрюченные ёлки,<br/>Там гуляли без забот<br/>Скрюченные волки.</p><p>И была у них одна<br/>Скрюченная кошка,<br/>И мяукала она,<br/>Сидя у окошка...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star» – старая английская колыбельная.</p><p>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,<br/>How I wonder what you are!<br/>Up above the world so high,<br/>Like a diamond in the sky!</p><p>When the blazing sun is gone,<br/>When he nothing shines upon,<br/>Then you show your little light,<br/>Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.</p><p>Then the traveller in the dark,<br/>Thanks you for your tiny spark,<br/>He could not see which way to go,<br/>If you did not twinkle so.<br/>In the dark blue sky you keep,<br/>And often through my curtains peep,<br/>For you never shut your eye,<br/>Till the sun is in the sky.</p><p>As your bright and tiny spark,<br/>Lights the traveller in the dark,—<br/>Though I know not what you are,<br/>Twinkle, twinkle, little star.</p><p>Гори, сияй, маленькая звезда,<br/>Ну как же я рад, что ты есть,<br/>Ты над миром так высока, да,<br/>Как какой-то алмаз в поднебесье.</p><p>Когда солнечный заряд иссякает,<br/>Когда ничего не светит совсем,<br/>Ты излучаешь своё крохотное пламя,<br/>Гори, сияй всю ночь, звезда, для всех.</p><p>И путешественник во тьме<br/>Благодарит тебя за искры крохотные,<br/>Ведь не нашел бы он пути домой, к жене,<br/>Коль не светила бы ты ныне.</p><p>И в темноте ты небо синее хранишь,<br/>И часто ты глядишь за занавеску,<br/>Глаза свои ты не сомкнешь, не спишь,<br/>Пока от солнца не получишь вестку.</p><p>Пока ты искры малые и яркие нам шлешь,<br/>Свети ж ты путнику впотьмах тогда,<br/>И я, тогда я буду твердо знать, что ты живешь,<br/>Гори, сияй, маленькая звезда.</p><p> </p><p>Ария Дидоны – «Dido’s lament» – ария из оперы Генри Пёрселла.</p><p>When I am laid<br/>When I am laid<br/>I am laid in earth<br/>May my wrongs create<br/>No trouble<br/>No trouble in thy breast</p><p>When I am laid<br/>When I am laid<br/>I am laid in earth<br/>May my wrongs create<br/>No trouble<br/>No trouble in thy breast</p><p>No trouble<br/>No trouble<br/>No trouble in thy breast</p><p>No trouble<br/>No no...<br/>No trouble<br/>No trouble in thy breast</p><p>Remember me<br/>Remember me<br/>But, ah, forget my fate</p><p>Remember me<br/>Remember me<br/>But, ah, forget my fate<br/>Forget my fate...<br/>Remember me...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>